La luna frente al mar
by Ryuuzaki Kirimi
Summary: el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero me parecio poetico poner este titulo. -Estuvo un rato mirándola, abriendo su corazón y expresando en silencio lo que deseaba, lo que quería. Diciéndose a si misma "algún día se volverán a encontrar"-
1. Deseos y Sentimientos

La luna frente al mar…

* * *

Magic knight rayearth es creación del Clamp, no me pertenece.

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Deseos y Sentimientos_

El sol aun daba rastros de su paso en el cielo, se observaban ya los matices que señalaban el final del día y el inicio de la noche.

Ella se encontraba esperando la aparición de su confidente, según ella su amiga y la que podía entender sus sentimientos.

Dio un suspiro y la observo, allí estaba, majestuosa resguardando el corazón y los sueños de los amantes, además de observar en silencio a cada persona que habitaba en el mundo.

Estuvo un rato mirándola, abriendo su corazón y expresando en silencio lo que deseaba, lo que quería. Diciéndose a si misma "algún día se volverán a encontrar"

Se dio la vuelta, cerró la ventana y comenzó a leer un libro. La verdad no le interesaba mucho leer, pero estaba nostálgica. Sus amigas se habían ido a aquel lugar hace ya 4 años. Incluso se habían casado y tenían un hijo cada una. Pero cuando ella regreso el no estaba, tuvo que ir a otro planeta en donde tardaría unos años en volver.

Se entristeció y solo decidió volver a su mundo y esperar allí el tiempo necesario.

Pero la verdad la inseguridad la estaba invadiendo y su mente decía que comenzara su vida allí. Que esperar era en vano, que ya a sus 23 años una joven como ella debía comenzar a pensar en su futuro.

Con estos pensamientos cayo dormida.

Despertó de sobresalto, el sueño anterior la había asustado y entristecido a la vez.

Se levanto, tomo una ducha y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.

Sus padres estaban de viaje por Italia, por lo tanto se encontraba sola, desayuno en silencio y solo meditaba.

Desde hace algunos días que se encontraba pensativa, no había visto a sus amigas desde hace ya 2 años y medio y ya le estaban haciendo falta, sonrío con nostalgia al recodar los momentos vividos.

Ah parezco una anciana comportándome de este modo- soltó en un suspiro

No creo que sea malo ir a visitarlas, aunque después de tanto tiempo me siento extraña al ir sin avisar- pensaba en voz alta.

No pierdo nada intentándolo- dijo decidida.

Se levanto de la silla, subió a su habitación, abrió la ventana e inmediatamente cerro sus ojos, deseo volver con toda el alma.

-si tengo la oportunidad de verlo, si puedo decirle lo que siento, si de verdad este es el momento y es mi oportunidad por favor llévame a céfiro- menciono es susurro.

Una luz la envolvió sintió su calidez. Pasaron solo unos segundos, abrió los ojos encontrándose cerca del salón principal, se asomo feliz para así dar una sorpresa, pero algo la detuvo…

Entonces, tu boda será dentro de una semana ¿No es así Gurú-Clef?- menciono una voz masculina.

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, quiso entrar y gritar "no lo hagas" pero se limito a seguir escuchando la conversación.

A si es Latís, será dentro de una semana- dijo el hechicero.

Pero ¿Estas seguro de que es la indicada?- cuestiono el príncipe por tal decisión.

Ambos tanto Latís como Paris se miraron, pensando que quizás no era lo mejor para el, ya estaban enterados del amor que el hechicero tenia por la guerrera del agua, pero será que se rindió así como así, en vez de ir a mundo místico y decirle lo que sentía.

Así como lo hicieron ellos para proponerle matrimonio a sus respectivas parejas.

-Estoy…- El mago bajo su cabeza y cerro los ojos.

- Si no estas seguro no lo hagas- dijo preocupado dijo latís

- Sin embargo lo Hare igual, ya no puedo seguir así, debo… (Suspiro) debo pensar en mi futuro y esto es lo que mas conviene en estos momentos- seguro de sus palabras miro a los dos jóvenes quienes lo miraron con preocupación.

La chica seguía detrás de la puerta escuchando, su corazón se destrozaba, su cuerpo no respondía y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, le dolía respirar.

-¿Tanto lo amo, como para que me duela de esta manera?- se pregunto a si misma, mientras las lagrimas inundaban su hermosos ojos azules.

Como pudo se levanto, pero sin darse cuenta abrió la puerta y los vio, pero lo vio a el, el cual solo se sorprendió al igual que los otros por verla así.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y sus ojos demostraban una tristeza infinita.

Cuando los vio sus labios se abrieron tiritando y solo pudo mencionar

Yo, lo lamento (respiro), no pude evitar escuchar por la puerta- bajo su cabeza y las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza, sin embargo levanto su vista y le dio una sonrisa muerta.

Te…te felicito… por tu… por tu boda Gurú-Clef- dijo llorando y como pudo

A penas lo hizo se dio vuelta y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a los presentes anonadados, en especial al mago…

-Umi!!- grito desesperado mientras salía en la misma dirección de la chica…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola, espero que halla sido de su agrado el primer capitulo de mi primer fic.

Bueno me dejan reviews para saber que tal va quedando y si les gusta OK.

Nos vemos en el segundo capitulo n.n


	2. Desesperanzas y Deseos

La luna frente al Mar

* * *

_Capitulo 2: Desesperanzas y Sorpresas_

* * *

Continuo corriendo sin rumbo, las lagrimas empañaban sus ojos y su visual.

Se preguntaba a si misma el por que de tal situación, seguía sin rumbo fijo solo deseaba llegar a un lugar, en silencio y en soledad descargar su tristeza, su desilusión y sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

La luna se encontraba en lo mas alto, estaba llena observándola en silencio mientras ella corría descorazonada, mientras el dolor de su alma apenas la dejaba respirar, y sus pensamientos la aturdían y lastimaban aun mas.

Corrió sin mirar atrás hasta que llego a un sitio el cual se le hacia familiar, miro su reflejo en el mar, en aquel lugar donde encontró a su guardián.

Se observo a si misma los ojos hinchados por el llanto y lo peor este no cesaba, miro una vez mas y encontró a aquella perla del cielo, sonrío para sus adentros.

-Es lo único a lo que puedo acudir en este momento, se bien que nadie mas que yo puede ingresar a este lugar- dijo para si misma.

Sin titubear se quito sus zapatos, se observo a si misma una vez mas.

Prefiero estar allí para calmarme, antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta mas adelante, esto (sollozo) es lo mejor. Ceres ábreme las puertas de tu templo por favor- dijo llorando la joven.

Avanzo lentamente por la orilla, sintió el agua entre sus pies y se sintió en casa, avanzo hasta que el agua cubriera su cintura y mojara parte de su azulado cabello.

Observo el mar, miro al cielo y comenzó a hundirse con suavidad.

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio que estaba dentro de las aguas, tomo posición y nado hasta el fondo, hasta encontrar el templo, sonrío cuando lo diviso, nado mas rápido y llego a la entrada de este.

Con sus ojos cerrados llamo a Ceres para que la recibiera en su templo, y a si fue, este abrió las puertas dejando entrar a su protegida, a su pequeña niña, a su guerrera azul.

-Pequeña niña, dime ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- se escucho una suave voz

- Yo…- sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes una vez más

-Ceres yo, yo no puedo, (llorando) no se que hacer, ni que decirle, debería estar feliz, ¿acaso es egoísta de mi parte desear que su amor sea solo para mi?- dijo la chica al borde de la desesperación

- Mi niña, las cosas no siempre salen como las queremos, pero podemos hacer muchas cosas a medida que pasa el tiempo para hacerlas posibles- dijo el genio

-Pero, ese es el problema, yo no hice nada, quería que las cosas se dieran por si mismas- lloraba la joven

- Escucha Umi, querida mía, es bueno darse cuenta de nuestros errores, pero tu te estas rindiendo fácilmente debes ser capaz de luchar por lo que desea tu corazón- le aconsejaba

- Ceres, yo… yo estoy consiente de eso, pero el amor que siento por el, al no ser correspondido me hiere y realmente en estos momentos pienso que el amor solo es una utopia, solo es una sensación nada mas…- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho.

El gran dragón, tomo una forma poco usual, su porte y magnificencia el cual reflejaba siendo un dragón tomo la forma de un anciano de ojos bondadosos, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos tan profundos como el mar y su cabello el cual era liquido como su elemento era largo y se ondeaba como las olas del mar.

Ceres se acerco a la chica levanto su mentón con delicadeza y la abrazo con cariño

-Pequeña, el amor no es una idea que a algún loco por ahí se le ocurrió, es un sentimiento con el cual todo ser vivo nace, amamos lo que nos rodea, nos amamos a nosotros mismos, pero llega el momento en que amamos a un semejante. Sin embargo cada uno debe como ya te lo dije crear sus oportunidades- le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica

- Lo se- dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su guardián y las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Realmente lo se, pero ahora ya es muy tarde, el se va a casar la próxima semana y yo- su ojos demostraron miedo y un sentimiento de deja vu la invadió

-Y yo nunca sabre lo que el siente por mi y nunca le dije lo que sentía por el, yo desperdicie cada oportunidad que la vida me dio y ahora el ya me a olvidado, el nunca sintió nada por mi- menciono la chica con desesperación.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se escucho decir esto, de inmediato recordó el sueño del día anterior, en este ella estaba en una ceremonia en donde una pareja joven decidían unir sus vidas. Ella observaba solamente, pero cuando la pareja se dio vuelta se dio cuenta que el novio era Clef y la novia era alguien desconocida, asustada trato de avanzar pero una pared invisible le detenía el paso fue entonces que escucho esa voz "ya es muy tarde, no hiciste nada para decirle lo que sentías y el ya a formado su vida con una persona la cual no eres tu".

Con eso ella despertó sobresaltada y llorando.

Mi niña, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado el genio

Ayer soñé con ese matrimonio, y yo solo podía observar y no hice nada- dijo ya mas calmada pero de sus ojos aun caían algunas lagrimas

Quizás la fuerza de tu corazón y tus sentimientos los cuales son sinceros te dieron la oportunidad de regresar, y de este modo tienes una ultima oportunidad para saber lo que el mago siente por ti y que el sepa que sientes tu por el- le dijo con dulzura Ceres

Tienes razón iré a hablar con el- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas y miraba con agradecimiento al genio

El te ha estado buscando todo este rato, y se esta acercando a este lugar, ve y habla con el- la alentó el genio

Ceres muchas gracias, por escucharme y apoyarme- menciono mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

De nada mi niña, te deseo lo mejor- le dijo mientras el agua lo rodeaba y le daba su aspecto de dragón.

Umi salio del templo, y nado hasta la superficie, cuando llego a la orilla se sentó a observar las estrellas. Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia del mago

¡Clef!- dijo sorprendida

Umi, necesitamos hablar- dijo algo agotado, ya que había corrido detrás de ella y bueno ella fue demasiado rápida como para alcanzarla

Lo se, yo (respira) yo también quiero hablar contigo- lo miro decidida

El mago se sentó a su lado para descansar y a si hablar más cómodamente

.Clef, lo quiero decirte es que…- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!, bueno acá les deje el segundo capitulo, espero le haya gustado. Puse a Ceres con la imagen de un anciano, ya que creo que esa imagen le queda bien ^o^

Bueno me dejan comentarios para saber que les pareció este cap. Nos vemos en el próximo chau


	3. la verdad de mis sentimientos

La Luna frente al Mar

* * *

Capitulo 3: La verdad de mis sentimientos

* * *

El chico esperaba con impaciencia lo que Umi quería decirle la miro a los ojos para que continuara, la luna que se reflejaba en el mar los observaba desde el cielo, dándoles suficiente luz para que pudieran ver sus rostros y sus expresiones.

-Clef, yo veras… yo- titubeaba la chica.

Como expresarle tantas cosas, como decirle lo que sentía, como expresarle que cada fibra de su ser lo amaba y quería tanto como para que ella deseara su felicidad aun a costa de la suya propia.

-Umi solo, dímelo estoy aquí para escucharte y tomate el tiempo que necesites- la alentó el joven con palabras suaves

La miro con ternura, la verdad quería escucharla, deseaba saber en que podía ayudarla, si acaso este era el momento que tanto esperaba, que tanto deseaba.

La miro, tenia su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que los pequeños charcos de agua formaran pequeños remolinos, como si buscara en estos el valor para hablar, se quedo mirándola un rato, ella suspiro y se miraron a los ojos, fue entonces que ella comenzó a hablar.

-Clef, veras, yo… desde el principio, desde el momento en que levante la mirada, desde el día en el que me sentía sola cuando paso todo con la princesa Esmeralda, cuando nos sentimos culpables y hablamos solos en el salón, desde ese día cuando sola me encontraba, fue cuando tu mirada en mi se fue a poner- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un poco de nostalgia, ternura y tristeza.

-Y entonces cuando lejos me encontraba te sentí, sentí aunque creo que solo son ideas mías sentí como si me protegieras, tu voz, tu voz hacia que me sintiera atraída hacia ti- la chica lo miro

- Fue entonces que supe que yo, que yo, que yo te amaba Clef y me di cuenta de que te amo- la chica bajo su cabeza y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

- Pero mis sentimientos hacia ti ya no importan, por que tú (sollozo), por que tú te vas a casar y ya estas enamorado de otra persona- soltó con dolor y sus ojos nuevamente se empañaron con lágrimas.

El chico la miro, su corazón dio un vuelco, ella lo amaba, lo amaba con el alma y el la estaba traicionando, se estaba engañando a si mismo comprometiéndose con alguien a quien no amaba.

La observo nuevamente tan frágil, llorando por su culpa, sufriendo tanto tiempo, esperándolo. La miro quizás era el momento de ser sinceros con ella y con el mismo.

-Umi- la llamo en susurros

La chica levanto la mirada, y Clef la rodeo con sus brazos, si la abrazo en uno calido, tierno. Mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la joven.

-Umi, quiero que me escuches- le tomo la cara entre sus manos y se acerco quedando frente a frente

-Umi, yo te necesito, necesito de un minuto de tu atención- le dijo mientras se acercaba quedando nariz con nariz

- Necesito de tu tiempo- susurro casi llegando a sus labios.

La chica sintió sus ojos humedecer

-No juegues por favor- dijo mientras salían las lagrimas

-Umi- le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella

- No llores por favor, deja que tus penas se las lleve… (Menciono mientras secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares) deja que tus penas se las lleve el ancho mar- susurro cuando depositaba un beso sobre los labios de la chica

-Te amo, lo supe desde el principio- le dijo con una sonrisa

La luna comenzó a esconderse, los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición, los jóvenes se miraron con ternura, con cariño y sonrieron al minuto de besarse una vez más

- Umi, lamento haberte dañado de este modo- le dijo con tristeza

- No te preocupes, ya esta bien- le regalo una sonrisa

- Sabes que tu con un beso y tu amor, me regalas tu perdón, yo estaré aquí contigo siempre- le dijo mientras la besaba una vez mas

La joven y nueva pareja se tomo de las manos y se levantaron del piso se miraron una vez mas, el sol ya comenzaba a salir.

-Volveré al palacio debo terminar ese compromiso tan tonto y debo cancelar esa boda- le dijo mientras la miraba con ternura

-Yo iré con Ceres- menciono con suavidad

-Nos vemos mas tarde entonces- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Espérame- le susurro ella

-Hasta la eternidad- menciono mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Ambos se separaron luego de besarse ella salto al mar y el camino con tranquilidad hacia el palacio…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! Acá les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado. Bueno dejan sus comentarios para conocer sus opiniones, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo chauu…


	4. Ruptura, Odio y Sentimientos

La luna frente al Mar

* * *

_Capitulo 4: Ruptura, Odio y Sentimientos_

* * *

El caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el palacio, el sol quien se encontraba en lo alto del cielo entregaba luz y calidez a todo ser viviente en Céfiro.

Continuo su camino hasta encontrarse en la entrada del palacio, sin pensarlo ingreso y se dirigió al salón principal en donde lo esperaban desde hace algunos años sus dos mejores amigos.

-Clef, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Latís con tono preocupado

- la verdad sobre mis sentimientos y los de Umi- menciono con una sonrisa

-Al fin se unieron, me alegro por eso- dijo Ferio con tranquilidad

- Sin embargo, ¿Qué harás con tu prometida?- volvió a hablar Latís pero esta vez con seriedad

- Le diré la verdad y terminare con esto- dijo decidido el mago

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome?- pregunto preocupado Ferio

-No lo se, pero esta es mi verdad y si ella me ama tanto como dice aceptara mi felicidad- dijo con un deje de alegría y seriedad a la vez

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- soltó Latís

- Hoy mismo- dijo en un suspiro

-Te apoyaremos por que esta es tu verdadera felicidad- menciono con una sonrisa suave Ferio

- Gracias- susurro el mago

Mientras tanto en el fondo del mar se encontraba una joven hablando con un anciano

-Ceres el me ama- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro por ti mi niña, pero debes prepararte para lo que vendrá, el romperá un compromiso y eso no lo tomara bien su prometida- menciono el genio con preocupación

- Lo se- susurro la joven mientras escondía sus ojos

- Umi no te preocupes, ella debe entender que el te ama y tu a él, además si ella lo ama tanto como tu será capaz de desear su felicidad, tal como ibas a hacerlo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias, pero yo también me siento mal por esto, ni si quiera se quien era su prometida, quisiera pedirle perdón- menciono algo asustada

-Todas las cosas a su tiempo mi niña- le dijo el dragón

-Si, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora- dijo con suavidad

Los habitantes del palacio comenzaban a despertar, pero uno mas bien una de todos ellos se levantaba emocionada, puesto que su boda se acercaba mas y realmente estaba emocionada, poder unir su vida con su amado la hacia feliz.

Luego de darse una ducha y terminar de vestirse y peinarse escucho que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, se dirigió a esta para abrirla, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su futuro esposo en frente de ella.

-Clef, que alegría verte- le dijo con dulzura mientras se acercaba a sus labios para depositar un beso

Sin embargo el reacciono y ladeo su rostro, dejándola petrificada con tal reacción.

_(Ellos nunca se besaron, ella se tomo ese atrevimiento por ser su futura esposa)_

-Presea acompáñame, necesitamos hablar- la miro serio

Ella asintió y lo siguió, todo el camino fue en silencio nadie pronunciaba nada y eso la estaba asustando, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y los nervios comenzaron a traicionarla, el nunca estaba tan serio y callado. Esto debía ser algo muy importante para que se comportara de ese modo.

El recorrido el cual solo duro unos minutos fueron eternos para ambos, llegaron a los jardines del palacio en donde se sentaron Clef la miro serio y comenzó a hablar.

-Presea, te traje aquí puesto que debo informarte de algo muy importante- la miro y suspiro

-Claro te escucho Clef- lo miro con una sonrisa

-Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas y tu perdón- le dijo con suavidad

-Ahora que esta todo en silencio, en este momento en el cual estamos solo los dos, te quiero decir adiós- la miro serio

- ¿A que te refieres con eso Clef?- pregunto tartamudeando y asustada

-Me refiero a que ya es el momento de que te olvides de mí- dijo calmadamente

-Clef, de verdad no entiendo- dijo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Quiero decir que esto acabo- dijo decidido

-Como que termino, Clef nos vamos a casar- dijo histérica y llorando

-Presea no llores por favor, olvídame- le dijo casi en suplica

-Como pretendes que haga eso si te amo con mi alma, Clef vamos a casarnos lo entiendes- menciono desesperada y con el rostro empapado

- Íbamos a casarnos- le dijo seguro

-¡No! Eso no es cierto- dijo llorando

-Por favor no llores, vuélvete a enamorar- menciono con seguridad en su voz

-No quiero yo te amo a ti- lo miro suplicando que aquello fuera una mentira

-Te lo dijo por que me gustaría volver a verte sonreír, no quiero que sufras por mi- menciono tranquilo

-Como puedo sonreír si no estas conmigo- grito

- Presea, tu nunca serás feliz a mi lado por que yo no te amo- le dijo con una seguridad que asusto a la chica

-Algún día si el matrimonio se efectuara terminarías enamorándote de mi- dijo mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho

-Presea eso nunca podría ser, Por favor solo el viento sabe cuanto has sufrido tu por amarme- le menciono ya preocupado por su comportamiento

La dejo sin palabras, eso que le dijo era cierto cuantas veces no sufrió por el, por su amor no correspondido, siempre supo que el corazón de Clef le pertenecía a ella, si a esa niña de hermosos cabellos azules y ojos tan profundos como el mar.

Pero ella pensó que la había olvidado luego de tantos años sin verla, además esa idea se ratifico cuando el llego un día y le dijo "de acuerdo a ese acuerdo nosotros estamos comprometidos, por ende se realizara un matrimonio, el nuestro"

La verdad eso la había dejado en shock su mente lo primero que proceso fue "gane" pero solo fue temporal, el se había dado cuenta que no la amaba y estaba cancelando su boda y su compromiso.

Sus ojos aun derramaban amargas lagrimas, solo pudo pronunciar con recelo y un deje de molestia.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto entre sollozos

-Por que ella volvió para decirme que mis sentimientos y mi amor son correspondidos- le dijo serio y con un poco de alegría

Eso fue suficiente para ella, como era posible que esa niña, que esa mocosa regresara solo para arruinar su vida, sus planes.

Fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-¿¡Pero como es posible que me dejes por esa chiquilla!?- grito desesperada

- Presea- dijo sorprendido

- No nada de Presea, Clef ella arruino nuestros planes tu me amabas y ella solo vino a confundirte- menciono aforrándose a esa estupida idea

Aquello lo sorprendió es que acaso no lo había escuchado, que no pudo entender ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

- Presea, ¿no me oíste?, te dije que yo nunca te ame- le dijo algo molesto

- ¡Eso es mentira! Si no me amaras no me hubieras pedido el matrimonio- dijo cerrando sus ojos y abrazándose a si misma

-Te lo pedí porque era lo único que me quedaba, ya era tiempo que formara mi vida, y como pensé que Umi no regresaría te lo pedí. Sin embargo ella volvió y me dio la oportunidad de escoger mi felicidad- le dijo acercándose a ella

- O sea que yo era tu ultima carta, ¿Por qué yo no puedo darte esa felicidad Clef, si yo te amo?- menciono mirándolo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían

- Debo repetirlo por que NO TE AMO, tan difícil es de entender-ya se estaba molestando

- La odio por arruinarlo todo- grito

- No puedes odiar a quien nada te ha hecho- dijo cerrando sus ojos

- Ella arruino nuestra vida, nuestra boda Clef entiéndelo- dijo desesperada

-Umi no arruino nada, esta boda y esa vida de la que hablas estuvo mal desde el principio, por que yo no te correspondo- le dijo serio

-Clef, déjame solo un día mas para decirte lo que eras para mí, para contemplar tus ojos, tu rostro y poder tener tus labios sobre los míos- dijo en susurros

- No, esto ya es suficiente. Como ya te lo dije anteriormente esto se acabo, no hay boda, ni compromiso, y no te amo, la verdad es que nunca te amare- menciono dándose la vuelta

- Pero yo si te amo- grito

-Vuélvete a enamorar Presea, busca a alguien que te haga feliz- dijo en voz alta, ya que se estaba retirando de aquel lugar.

- ¡Clef!- grito pero el siguió su camino

La dejo allí llorando con desesperación, sin embargo aquello era lo mejor debía remediar su error y este era el primer paso acabar con este de raíz, aun cuando le hiciera daño. Sin embargo este daño no seria nada con el tormento en el cual vivirían efectuando la boda, ya que el no pensaría tocarla puesto que sentiría como si la estuviera engañando y a el mismo.

- La odio- dijo ya sola y llorando

- Esto es su culpa por regresar y arruinarlo todo- miro al vacío con odio

-¡Me las pagaras Umi!- grito al cielo

Se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo del palacio, tratando de ubicar a la guerrera del agua.

La joven ya había acabado de hablar con Ceres y salio del templo, nadando hasta llegar a la orilla. Cuando llego a esta salio con elegancia del mar, mientras aun caían algunas gotas de su cabello.

Iba caminando hacia tierra firme cuando la vio

-¿Presea?- dijo incrédula

- ¿Umi?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- Eres tu, que alegría verte- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

- Tu, ¡TU MALDITA!- le grito

Umi se asusto ante tal acto de odio hacia ella, fue cuando comprendió Presea era la prometida de Clef, sumida por el odio y el rencor de ser abandonada, por culpa de ella.

-Presea cálmate- dijo asustada

- Cállate, esto es tu culpa- volvió a gritar

La Armera saco una espada y se dirigía con una velocidad en contra de Umi, la cual no cabía en su asombro y estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer.

- Te matare y el será mío- le dijo mientras se dirigía con velocidad hacia el pecho de la chica

- Presea- dijo asustada mientras derramaba unas lágrimas

Se estaba acercando, dirigiendo su ataque al corazón de Umi nadie podía pararla y ella no se detendría. Lo único que se escucho por el bosque fue un grito…

Continuara…

* * *

Valla, parece que me emocione un poco ^o^

Bueno primero gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz, y rayearth fan leí tus fic y me han gustado mucho todos, de todas maneras gracias por tus comentarios me pusieron muy contenta

Y los de todos también, son muy amables. Bueno acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo el cual quedo largo. Espero que les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios.

Cuídense mucho chau nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Amor, Tristeza y Realidad

La Luna frente al Mar

* * *

Capitulo 5: Amor, Tristeza y Realidad

* * *

Un grito fuerte se escucho en el bosque, las criaturas que en este habitaban se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, quien de ellos pensaría que las cosas se darían de este modo.

Quien imaginaria que esto estaba pasando, nunca antes se dio tal situación.

Ella cayo al piso llorando con fuerza, no por tristeza, ni siquiera por alegría, si no que por odio, rabia e insatisfacción por no lograr su cometido.

Estuvo tan cerca, su espada casi lograba atravesar el corazón de la joven que se encontraba inmóvil frente a ella, sin embargo cuando la espada la iba a atravesar un escudo de hielo apareció frente a la chica, haciendo añicos uno de sus mejores trabajos como herrera.

Observo con odio a aquella persona, la cual se interpuso entre ellas.

- No te atrevas a dirigir una espada contra el corazón de mi protegida- menciono Ceres con su voz profunda

- No tenía por que entrometerse anciano- dijo con veneno

-Tu odio y tu venganza no tiene fundamentos- dijo el anciano cerrando sus ojos

-Si los tiene- grito

-Por supuesto que no, solo te basas en la falsedad de tu corazón- menciono con voz profunda

-Esa mocosa, me arrebato mi futuro, solo vino a estorbar y arruinarlo todo- volvió a gritar

-¡Yo no te arrebate nada Presea, lo que viviste es la realidad y de verdad te pido perdón si en tal proceso te dañe!- grito Umi que estaba detrás de Ceres, ya que este a protegía por cualquier cosa

- ¡Si me lo arrebataste, viniste aquí a seducir a Clef, siendo que el se iba a casar conmigo!- le grito

-Yo no lo seduje, Presea entiéndelo por favor- suplico la joven

-No entenderé ¡yo amo a Clef!- grito histérica

-No puedes forzar el amor de alguien- hablo el genio

-Si puedo y lo lograre matando a esta niña estupida- le grito al genio

- Presea- dijo llorando

-Umi no eres mas que una niña mimada que no sabe nada del amor- le dijo con superioridad

Umi comenzó a llorar, si bien sabia que seria difícil abordar el problema de la prometida de Clef, ella pensó que esta persona podría aceptarlo y con una sonrisa tal como ella lo hizo y desearles felicidad.

Pero que ilusa era, la verdad es que el amor que supuestamente tenía Presea hacia Clef no era más que una obsesión. Y claro esta no se la dejaría fácil, intentaría matarla para lograr su objetivo. Pero ella no iba a renunciar se dejo estar mucho tiempo y ahora seguiría adelante ella amaba a Clef de verdad y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

-Eres tu la que no sabe nada del amor Presea- dijo la chica con seguridad

- Mentirosa, haber dime que es el amor, anda dímelo maldita chiquilla- grito con veneno

- Presea el amor es un sentimiento el cual es paciente sin rencor, nunca se irrita ve lo mejor, no se enoja con rapidez, no tiene envidia amable es, desea lo mejor para la persona amada, busca su felicidad- dijo con suavidad

- Eso es mentira el amor es el sentimiento de querer tener a tu lado a la persona amada, tenerlo solo para ti - grito

- Falso lo que tu dices se llama egoísmo y es claro sentimiento de obsesión en cambio el amor todo lo soporta, todo lo espera, todo sufre, todo lo cree y el amor nunca dejara de ser. Amar realmente es ser feliz cuando tu persona amada lo es, el amor no es egoísta por que acepta las cosas, cuando es real deseas lo mejor para el otro y si este es feliz tu también lo eres- le grito

-Cállate mocosa que sabes tú si nunca has estado enamorada- grito

-Si lo estoy por que ¡Yo amo a Clef!- grito

-Pequeña entrometida el es mío- dijo histérica

-Tu solo estas obsesionada con el, y estas de esta manera solo porque no te corresponde- le dijo

- El si me correspondía por algo me pidió matrimonio- grito con orgullo

- Te lo pidió por que era lo único que le quedaba, por que no tenía otra opción- dijo la joven

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada- dijo Presea

-Acéptalo Presea, tarde o temprano si ustedes llegaban a casarse el te dejaría por que el ¡no te ama!- le grito

-¡Cállate!- grito mientras sacaba otra espada y volvía con su propósito de matarla

Esta vez el Mar se levanto con furia, sirenas y tritones rodearon a Umi, mientras que Ceres tomo su verdadera forma quedando en medio de estas criaturas mágicas

-Ya te lo dije una vez, no dirijas un arma en contra de mi protegida, para amenazar su vida- dijo el dragón

- No te entrometas- grito la Armera

- Eso solo fue una advertencia, esta vez si continuas con esto atentas contra tu propia vida- dijo mientras las criaturas y el se preparaban para atacar a la Armera

-¡Ceres por favor espera!- grito Umi

-¿Qué sucede mi niña?- pregunto el genio

- No le hagas nada, ella solo esta siendo controlada por el odio y la decepción de lo que ha vivido, por favor no la mates, eso no arreglara las cosas, no serás mejor que ella si lo haces- dijo llorando

- Mi niña, de acuerdo no le haremos nada solo la dormiremos por que esta es tu petición y por que he visto tu corazón que es como el agua transparente, honesto y sobretodo bondadoso- dijo orgulloso y al momento en que Presea se acercaba, con un dedo toco su frente y ella cayo inconciente.

-Gracias- dijo Umi

Luego de esta conversación Ceres trato de limpiar su alma, sin embargo no fue posible por el hecho de que el corazón de Presea ya se había oscurecido y solo ella podía curar su alma y corazón.

Tanto el genio como Umi fueron caminando al castillo, Ceres llevaba a Presea.

Cuando llegaron al palacio ambos ingresaron y Clef los estaba esperando en la entrada.

Se preocupo al ver a Umi tan sucia y a Presea durmiendo en los brazos del genio.

-Hechicero- dijo el genio

-Dígame anciano- menciono con respeto

-Explícale las cosas a esta mujer, si no quieres que se pierda en la oscuridad, sabes que este mundo se rige por el corazón y esta mujer guarda mucho rencor y odio sin fundamento en su interior- dijo cerrando los ojos y entregándole a Presea a un guardia del palacio

-Entiendo, hablare con ella y le explicare las cosas- menciono Clef

-Es tu deber como guía espiritual y consejero, tus decisiones no fueron las correctas, sin embargo aun estas a tiempo de remediarlas, solo te pido que protejas a mi guerrera, sin embargo si el peligro es mayor ten por seguro que vendré a darte una lección por no hacer bien tu trabajo al cuidarla- dijo Ceres mientras el agua lo cubría y desaparecía con el

-Lo Hare- menciono el hechicero

-Ceres es muy sobre protector, yo lo quiero mucho- dijo con una sonrisa la joven

-Lo se Umi, eso se nota- dijo con cariño el joven

- Umi- la llamo

-Dime Clef- susurro la chica

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto

- Presea intento matarme por que arruine sus planes- dijo triste

-Esto es mi culpa, de un principio no debí comprometerme con ella, sabiendo que te amo a ti, si hubiera sabido que se pondría de ese modo y que atentaría contra tu vida solo por su capricho, menos mal que tu genio apareció para protegerte. Umi perdóname por no ir a buscarte inmediatamente luego de que ella saliera del palacio- dijo preocupado

-No te preocupes por ahora estoy bien y ella también, solo debemos aclarar las cosas con ella y asunto arreglado- dijo la chica

-Supongo que es la mejor solución- sonrío el chico

Ambos comenzaron a entrar al castillo tomados de la mano con tranquilidad y mirándose con cariño y dándose uno que otro beso. Cuando llegaron al salón principal abrieron la puerta como estaban solos se sentaron para poder conversar lo sucedido y lo que harían fue entonces cuando…

-¿Umi, eres tu?- se escucho….

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están?, bueno acá les deje el capitulo 5 el cual espero con ansias que les guste.

Quiero agradecerles su apoyo y por leer el fic, espero al igual que ustedes que se ponga mas interesante (risas) bueno me dejan comentarios para saber que les pareció

Y hasta acá llego por que mi gato me pide atención

Bueno nos seguimos viendo o leyendo cuídense…


	6. Mi silencio, Su amor y Tu dolor

La Luna frente al Mar

* * *

Capitulo 6: Mi Silencio, Su amor y Tu dolor.

* * *

-¿Umi eres tú?- Pregunto aquel extraño con felicidad

-Si soy yo- respondió la chica y se levanto para así observar a quien la había saludado

-No puedo creerlo de verdad me alegra mucho que estés aquí- dijo con alegría aquella persona

-Si es una alegría para mi también, pero ¿Tú quien eres?-pregunto la joven

- Umi que feo eso de no reconocer a tus amigos- dijo con un puchero

-Lo lamento es que de verdad no logro reconocerte- dijo asustada

- Umi, el es Ascot- intervino el hechicero con una sonrisa

-¿Ascot?- la chica se acerco y lo examino

-Umi eso es incomodo- le dijo con una gotita en la frente

-Es verdad eres tu- dijo feliz la chica

-Jajá jajá Umi tu no cambias- decía mientras reía

-¡Ascot que alegría verte!- dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba

El hechicero observaba como aquella pareja de amigos, la verdad era que le molestaba un poco aquella relación que ambos tenían desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Pero no podía sentir celos ¿o si? La verdad era que Ascot siempre le causo celos, por el hecho de tener definidos sus sentimientos hacia la joven, por la cercanía que tenían ambos y por que el no dudaba en arriesgar su vida por ella, pero el también era capaz de hacerlo en silencio y entre las sombras pero si ella llegaba a estar en peligro no dudaría en dar su vida para salvarla.

Pero si lo pensaba bien esos celos eran tontos, no había fundamentación, ya que el amor y los sentimientos de Umi eran para él y eso no debía ponerlo en duda, ya que eso solo causaría problemas y no quería ser el causante del dolor y las lagrimas de la joven a quien tanto ama.

-Ascot- menciono el hechicero

-Si Gurú-Clef- dijo con tranquilidad el joven

-Me alegro que hayas llegado bien de tu viaje- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Si muchas gracias, me fue muy bien- dijo con tranquilidad

-Que bien- dijo el joven

-Volví antes por que se me informo que te casabas- dijo Ascot con un poco de preocupación.

El al igual que Latís y Paris conocía y estaba al tanto de los verdaderos sentimientos del Gurú de Céfiro. Sabia que el amaba a Umi incluso mas que el, y el estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la chica también, claro el no era tonto. A si que se conformaría apoyando a la joven y brindándole amistad incondicional.

Bueno el había vuelto pronto, puesto que se entero de la boda de Clef y quería hablar con él antes de que cometiera una estupidez casándose con alguien a quien no ama

Puesto que se haría daño el y a aquella persona.

-Ese matrimonio se cancelo- dijo cerrando sus ojos

- ¿De verdad?- dijo con un poco de alegría

- Así es, ya que acaba de llegar mi verdadera prometida- dijo mientras miraba a Umi

-Clef- dijo sonrojándose

-Pero es la verdad- dijo nuevamente mirándola

-Me alegro por eso- dijo con ternura Ascot

-Gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno me alegro mucho de que las cosas pasaran de este modo, aunque ¿Cómo lo tomo Presea?- pregunto

-Bastante, no extremadamente mal- dijo Clef

-Me imagino, su cegera no la dejaba ver la realidad- dijo con tristeza

-La oscuridad la consumió- dijo con tristeza la chica

-Eso es muy malo, deberías de hablar con ella- dijo mirando al hechicero

-Lo se, solo esperemos que ahora lo pueda aceptar-dijo con preocupación

-Bueno iré a verla. Nos vemos, ah les deseo que sean muy felices- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Ascot- dijeron al unísono

Salio de aquel salón para dirigirse a la alcoba de la Armera. La verdad era que aunque sabia el resultado de tal situación, a pesar de que sabia que esto terminaría pasando para el ver feliz a Umi, lo hacia muy feliz y eso lo llenaba de tranquilidad. El sabia que Clef le Daria felicidad y que además la amaría hasta la eternidad y ella también lo haría con el.

- Si tan solo Presea pensara de este modo- dijo en un suspiro

Era difícil y el lo sabia, Presea estaba cegada por su obsesión hacia Clef, pero alguien tenia que abrirle los ojos, y explicarle la situación, quizás era su deber, ya que ambos pasaron por lo mismo, ambos tenían amores no correspondidos, pero la diferencia era que el deseaba lo mejor para Umi. Y no deseaba aprisionarla a sus sentimientos.

Llego a la habitación de la joven Armera quien seguía dormida, se sentó en el asiento que quedaba dando vista hacia la ventana, la observo un aura negra la rodeaba.

Se acerco y la observo con cuidado sentía lastima por ella, su estado y el como llego a el era para sentir pena y lastima por ella.

Pero era peor haber caído en este sin fundamento alguno.

El silencio de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, la luna iluminando aquella habitación y el aun esperando que ella despertara para así hablar sobre lo sucedido y sobre todo ayudarla a curar su corazón.

Se quedo dormido con una sonrisa aceptar las cosas y desear felicidad a la persona que amas es el verdadero amor, el ya encontraría a alguien a quien amar y ser correspondido y estaba seguro que Presea también solo debía abrirle los ojos y ayudarla a aceptar lo que sucedió de la mejor manera.

Por mucho tiempo amo en silencio y cuando fue capaz de decirlo, fue malentendido la respuesta de la chica lo dejo en shock, pero el ya lo sabia. Aquella joven amaba a Clef tanto como Clef a ella, solo que no sabían como decirlo y ahora que se decidieron dejaron a alguien lastimada en el camino, pero no de manera intencional.

Y ahora que ellos encantaron su felicidad y su amor correspondido a el no le quedaba de otra que otra vez amar en silencio y desear la felicidad de aquella pareja.

-Creo que estoy creciendo y madurando como persona- dijo con una sonrisa y en susurros.

La luna estaba en lo más alto y la observo en silencio y solo susurro

-Algún día yo encontrare a alguien que me ame y yo sea capaz de amar, por ahora y solo amando en mi silencio me siento satisfecho- dijo con suavidad y miro a Presea

-La luna brilla siempre, sin importar que tan oscura este la noche, luna llévate su dolor, dale luz a su corazón y protege el amor de esos dos- dijo mientras cerraba las ventanas.

-Ascot ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras despertaba…

Continuara…

·············································································································································Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno acá les dejo el sexto capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste.

Me pareció importante destacar la participación de Ascot, ya que el siempre quiso mucho a Umi y quise poner como pensaba y la aceptación que tiene de todo lo que ha pasado en el fic, además que siempre me pareció que tenia un corazón y un alma muy lindas.

Bueno me dejan comentarios, nos estamos leyendo bye…


	7. Aceptando la realidad

La luna frente al Mar

* * *

Cap 7: Aceptando La realidad

* * *

- Ascot ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto incrédula al despertar

-Vengo a hablar contigo, me entere de lo que paso contigo y Clef- dijo de manera suave

-Eso es culpa de esa maldita chiquilla- soltó con odio

-Pero no es culpa, solo son cosas que pasan-dijo con tranquilidad

-Si lo es, ella me quito a Clef- dijo con odio

-Pero Clef ya tiene a Umi y sabes bien que la ama- dijo seguro

-No eso es mentira, tu no sabes nada- grito llorando

-Se lo que sientes Presea, de verdad que te entiendo- menciono mientras la miraba con suavidad

-No, es cierto tu no entiendes- le dijo mientras lloraba

-Presea- le dijo mientras se acercaba, y la abrazaba

-La verdad, igual me duele ver a la chica que amo en los brazos de otros- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-¿Como es posible que tu permitas que ella este con otro que no seas tu?- dijo llorando

-Por que se que ella será feliz a su lado y por que conozco el amor que ella le tiene a el- le dijo con suavidad

-Yo no lo acepto, no puedo hacerlo- menciono en sollozos

-Dime algo, ¿de verdad amas a Clef o solo lo admiras?- dijo tranquilamente

Nunca lo había pensado, la primera vez que lo vio lo encontró lindo e inteligente, un gran mago con el cual ella tendría el honor de casarse a no ser que uno de los dos se enamorara de verdad de otra persona.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por el? ¿Amor o admiración? Nunca lo pensó y ahora que se lo preguntaba su mente se convirtió en un nudo de ideas.

-Presea, la respuesta esta en tu corazón, es necesario que estés clara en esto- le dijo preocupado

-Lo se bien- y las lagrimas aparecieron

-Presea- dijo el joven

-No quiero ser dominada por la oscuridad y ser la causante de otra desgracia en Céfiro- le dijo en llanto

-Cálmate y piensa las cosas. Presea tienes mi apoyo-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en sus hombros

-Lo amo Ascot, de verdad Amo a Clef- dijo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos

- ¿Lo amas tanto como para verlo feliz?- pregunto con suavidad, para de esa forma guiar luz a su alma oscurecida

Lo pensó un momento, recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo Umi. Si las analizaba la chica tenia razón, amar a alguien es desear su felicidad por sobre la tuya, si Clef la dejo era por que sabia que el solo le haría daño, el estaba pensando en su bienestar.

Pero ella no pensó en eso cuando trato de matar a la chica, que daño le haría a Clef si le arrebataba a aquella persona que el tanto amaba.

En ese momento su mente estaba siendo controlada por su odio y frustración por algo sin sentido, por algo que no existía, tal y como le dijo aquel anciano, su odio no tenia fundamentos, solo se estaba dañando a si misma. ¿Es que no tenía amor propio? ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar su alma a merced de la oscuridad, del odio y la venganza?

-¿Ascot como voy a responder eso?- dijo llorando

-Presea en este mundo y en cualquier otro lo bueno y lo malo tienden a confundirse y es humano no saber elegir, pero siempre que te sientas perdida, no veas con tus ojos, si no que mira con los de tu alma y encontraras paz- le dijo con una sonrisa

Sintió una calidez en su interior, y se dio cuenta, no podía amarrar a Clef a sus sentimientos desde un principio supo que su amor nunca le pertenecería y lo había aceptado, ¿Cuándo fue que sintió tanto odio por una joven? Era absurdo pensar en eso si Clef siempre estuvo enamorado de aquella chica y ella se había resignado. ¿Cómo fue capaz de tratar de matar a alguien que nunca le hizo nada? ¿Cómo pudo atentar contra ella si a fin de cuentas ella siempre la observo con calidez y le brindo su amistad incondicional? Debía pedir una disculpa tanto a la chica como a Clef.

Por fin lo entendía, ella amaba a Clef y lo amaba tanto que la felicidad de el era suficiente para ella.

-Su felicidad es mi felicidad- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que lo entendieras- dijo con cariño

Se sentía libre, pura y sobretodo limpia de alma, aquello que la invadió se había ido gracias a Ascot. La luna en su esplendor envío el más hermoso de sus rayos de luz iluminando la noche en céfiro, dejando a su paso hermosos matices que se formaban con la salida del sol.

Si ya estaba amaneciendo y con esto una luz de esperanza se poso en el corazón de Presea y Ascot.

-Sabes Ascot, algún día encontrare a alguien que me ame y yo le corresponda, tal y como me dijo Clef volveré a enamorarme, deséame suerte- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Yo también se que algún día encontrare la persona indicada para mi, deséame suerte también- con una gran sonrisa se lo pidió

Ambos rieron y hablaron de varias cosas mientras amanecía, compartieron y ella por fin sintió paz consigo misma y podía sonreír con tranquilidad, dulzura y sinceridad de nuevo.

La mañana llego y era hora de verlo Presea estaba nerviosa, que decirle a ambos, y lo peor era que pensaba si la llegarían a perdonar, cerro sus ojos una vez mas estaba en frente de la puerta del salón, toco una vez y escucho un adelante, tomo la manilla y abrió la puerta, allí los vio, ambos la miraron con preocupación.

Tomo valor y abrió sus labios.

-Clef quería decirte que, que te amo y mucho, aunque se que este no es correspondido. Clef me voy como vine a tu vida sin hacer ningún ruido sin llamar la atención me despido y me voy de tu corazón. Y lamento haberte causado problemas con mi comportamiento quiero pedirte perdón y tal como me dijiste me volveré a enamorar- le dijo con suavidad

-Presea, yo también quiero pedirte perdón, por haber causado tanta confusión y haberte causado dolor, sin embargo me alegro que tu corazón ya no este dominado por la maldad- le dijo con cariño

La chica lo miro y sonrío. Volteo su rostro y la vio a esa joven de cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos azules, se acerco y la abrazo con cariño…

-Umi lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención atentar a si contra ti, perdóname por favor, de verdad mi intención nunca fue matarte, solo estaba cegada y yo…- no pudo continuar, ya que las lagrimas caían sin dejarla acabar, y por que sintió unos brazos rodeándola.

-No tienes por que pedirme perdón, yo también te debo una disculpa si no hubiese sido tan indecisa al principio esto no hubiera pasado y a ti no te hubiera pasado eso, yo también lo lamento y te perdono Presea, yo te quiero mucho y eres una gran amiga, una de las personas que siempre creyó en nosotras- le dijo mientras la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias a los dos, de verdad les deseo la mayor felicidad del universo los amo a ambos- menciono con lagrimas pero con una sonrisa sincera.

La mañana pasó, al poco rato llego Ascot y desayunaron los cuatro, compartiendo y hablando de varias cosas.

El dolor, la amargura y la tristeza se habían convertido en sonrisas y alegría la cual se sentía en aquel lugar ambos tanto como Ascot y Presea habían decidido comenzar otra vez, eran jóvenes y aun les quedaba mucho por delante seguro encontrarían a alguien y serian felices tal cual sus amigos lo eran.

Deseaban lo mejor para la nueva pareja, ya teniendo su corazón y sentimientos claro solo podían desear lo mejor y la felicidad de la persona a la cual apreciaban y guardaban un cariño especial.

Todo iba bien hasta que de golpe se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a dos pequeños de unos 2 años aproximadamente, ambos hermosos, un pequeño de ojos negros y cabello rojo como fuego y el otro de ojos verdes cual esmeralda y cabello rubio.

Los pequeños entraron riendo y corriendo.

-Gudu-Clef jajajjajaja no le diga a nuestros padres que estamos aquí- dijeron al mismo tiempo y riendo

Los pequeños se escondieron detrás de las grandes cortinas que adornaban las ventanas, en ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a cuatro personas con ojos preocupados y sorprendidos…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Yo bien aquí les dejo el séptimo capitulo (no puedo creer que ya sea el séptimo xD)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios me hacen feliz, son muy amables. Bueno espero sus comentarios para que me digan como va y si se les ocurren algunos nombres para nuestros dos pequeños nuevos personajes. Nos estamos leyendo bye hasta el próximo domingo….


	8. Reencuentro

_La Luna frente al Mar_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Reencuentros

* * *

Los cuatro nuevos invitados aparecieron con rostros asombrados y preocupados a la vez

Clef hablo antes que cualquiera, ya que sabía más o menos a que se debían tales miradas

-Buenos días, nosotros ya hemos desayunado, si embargo podemos acompañarlos a ustedes- les dijo sonriendo y apuntando con un dedo disimuladamente hacia las cortinas

-De acuerdo en ese caso compartamos el desayuno- menciono el joven príncipe

-Pero Ferio ¿Es que acaso no estas preocupado por tu hijo?-menciono la joven que iba con el

-Claro que lo estoy, sin embargo el se perderá el desayuno Querida Fuu- menciono calmadamente mientras tomaba asiento

-Tienes razón debe aprender a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos- dijo Fuu de manera serena y tomando asiento junto a su esposo

-¿Crees que tengan razón?- se escucho la voz preocupada de una joven

-Tal como dicen, nuestro pequeño debe aprender, además el conoce la hora del desayuno y debería saber que debe estar aquí- Dijo el espadachín tratando de tranquilizar a su pareja

-Latís, yo estoy preocupada- dijo la joven

-Yo también Hikaru, pero ya veras que aparece- la tranquilizo

Los dos jóvenes se disponían a tomar asiento, sin embargo sus parejas se quedaron de pie, ellos sonrieron para sus adentros bien sabían el motivo de tal acción.

Al otro lado de la mesa una joven de cabellos azules se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las otras dos…

-Chicas, yo las extrañe muchísimo- dijo soltando las lagrimas

-Y nosotras a tu Umi- dijo Hikaru sollozando

-Nos alegra que estés aquí Umi- menciono Fuu con lágrimas en los ojos

Las tres amigas se abrazaron como hace tiempo solían hacerlo y luego de derramar lagrimas de felicidad, comenzaron a reír y se sentaron para compartir la mañana.

Mientras los adultos conversaban amenamente dos pequeñas cabezas se asomaron por las cortinas con un rostro apenado…

-¿Crees que nuestras mamas y papas nos vengan a buscar?- pregunto un pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello rubio

- No lo se, se ven muy entretenidos allí, Yuki ¿y si nos acercamos?- dijo el pequeño de negros cabellos y ojos marrones

-¿Tú crees? , Kamio quizás nos vengan a buscar- volvió a mencionar el pequeño de rubios cabellos

-No se tu, pero yo tengo hambre y quiero a mi mamá y papá- dijo el pequeño Kamio y salio corriendo en dirección a la mesa

-Kamio, espérame- grito el pequeño Yuki

Mientras todos comenzaban a desayunar, sintieron unos pasitos muy rápidos que se dirigían hacia ellos, miraron hacia atrás y venían los dos pequeños corriendo para abalanzarse sobre sus padres…

-Mami ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?-Pregunto Kamio con una mirada que derritió a su madre

-Yo te iba a ir a buscar pero…- fue interrumpida

-Pero no debes hacer eso, tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti cuando te escondes- lo regaño de manera suave Latís

-Lo siento Papá- dijo apenado el pequeño

-Hikaru ¿y este pequeño?- Pregunto curiosa Umi

-Ah! Verdad Umi quiero presentarte a mi pequeño, el es Kamio- dijo sonriendo la guerrera del fuego

-Hola Kamio- Le sonrío Umi

-Kamio hijo ella es tu tía Umi, salúdala- animo al pequeño

-Hola tía Umi- saludo tímido el pequeño

-Mamá, Papá- se escucho una vocecita

-Dime hijo ¿Qué sucede?- se escucho la suave voz de Fuu

-Yo también quiero saludar a la tía Umi- dijo suavemente

-Claro que puedes Yuki – Menciono el príncipe

-Umi, el es mi pequeño, su nombre es Yuki- dijo sonriente Fuu

-Hola Yuki- lo saludo Umi

-Hola- dijo el pequeño

-Tía Umi ¿usted también es guerrera mágica?- pregunto Kamio

-Si también lo soy- respondió

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto curioso Yuki

-Yo soy la guerrera mágica del agua- respondió con tranquilidad

El resto de la mañana paso tranquilo todos juntos compartieron el desayuno y los pequeños no paraban de reír y de hacer preguntas a su nueva tía, que según ambos era bonita, sin embargo a los dos niños les embargaba la duda sobre algo y realmente deseaban preguntarlo, y como claro están son niños dieron paso a su curiosidad y se aventuraron a preguntar…

-Tía Umi- dijo Yuki

-Si ¿Qué sucede?- con cierta duda respondió

-Tía ¿Tu eres la novia de Gurú-Clef?- pregunto el Kamio

Todos, pero mas que nada los implicados se quedaron perplejos, o sea para los implicados en dicho asunto no sabían que responder…

-Esto bueno verán…-comenzó a tartamudear

-Bueno niños, la respuesta es si Umi es mi novia- respondió Clef dejando a la guerrera del agua algo sorprendida, pero con una felicidad interna que la llenaba de calidez

-Entonces ¡Tendremos otro amigo para juegar!- Grito feliz Kamio

-Es jugar hijo- dijo Latís

-¿De verdad, tendremos otro amigo? Que bien- dijo emocionado Yuki

-Y como somos mayores le enseñaremos muchas cosas- volvió a decir Kamio

Tanto Umi como Clef se miraron y se sonrojaron al instante quien diría que los niños con sus inocentes palabras provocarían en nuestros protagonistas una serie de emociones y sentimientos los cuales les impedía verse el rostro. No por vergüenza, si no que por mera timidez.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron rápido los niños debían tomar su siesta y se fueron con sus padres a sus habitaciones, Ascot y Presea decidieron salir a tomar aire un momento, si bien habían aceptado el amor de ellos dos aun les dolía el corazón. Sin embargo esa era la felicidad que ambos deseaban y quienes eran ellos para interponerse.

-Umi- susurro el joven

-Dime Clef- menciono la joven

-Los niños están muy felices contigo- le dedico una sonrisa

-Lo se son muy tiernos, aunque sacaron el carácter de sus madres- dijo entre risas

-Si, lo se ellos son muy felices con sus familias- Dijo mirando al cielo

-Sabes aun recuerdo cuando me enamore de ti- lo miro

-Yo también lo recuerdo-dijo con suavidad

-Recordarlo me hace feliz y también saber que me amas- menciono con dulzura

-Yo soy feliz amándote, quiero decirte que eres importante para mi- soltó con suavidad

- Sabes Clef en mundo místico, por mucho tiempo busque una razón de vivir, y en medio de mil preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza, volví aquí y cuando creí que no habría esperanzas, tu amor me respondió- dijo mirándolo

-Umi yo quiero decirte que…

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! Tanto tiempo, es que no tuve Internet por mucho rato y además el asunto del terremoto acá en chile nos dejo sin sistema por unos días xD

Sin embargo revivi y aquí estoy con el octavo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y esperen con ansias el próximo, bueno me dejan review OK, nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Quiero confesarte y saber que me aceptas

La Luna Frente al Mar

* * *

Capitulo 9: Quiero confesarte y saber que me aceptas

* * *

-Umi yo quiero decirte tantas cosas- menciono suavemente el joven

-¿Qué cosas Clef?- pregunto la joven

-Umi yo nunca quise revelarte esto pero lo are ahora, ya que se que tu me aceptas y estarás conmigo pase lo que pase al igual como yo lo estaré para ti- volvió a hablar

-Eso lo tengo claro, siento que desde el principio, que desde que nos vimos por primera vez pude y puedo confiar en ti plenamente- sonrío mientras hablaba la chica

-Umi, yo desde que te vi la primera vez, sentí que eras para mí, que mi destino y mi alma estaban ligadas a ti- la observo con cariño y delicadeza

No sabia que decir lo cierto era que ella también sintió lo mismo cuando lo vio, si claro esta que una joven de 14 años no sabia lo que era el amor o los sentimientos que este conllevaba, pero al igual que sus amigas ella sintió una fuerte conexión con el mago.

Pero a diferencia de sus amigas, ella no estaba segura de lo que el sentía por ella y no quiso amarrarlo a corresponderle. Por eso prefirió amar en silencio. Sin embargo ahora se dio cuenta que todo fue correspondido desde el inicio.

-Sabes yo sentí exactamente lo mismo- dijo mirando al cielo

-Lo se, lo vi en tus ojos, eres tan transparente como tu elemento al igual que tu carácter es algo difícil de controlar- esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Clef, como me dices eso tu carácter también es algo difícil- dijo inflando sus mejillas

-Umi quiero que sepas que yo, que yo no puedo caminar si no estas junto a mi, siempre necesitare de tu amor, ya que sin este no podría vivir- menciono mirándola serio

-Ten por seguro que sin importar que estaré a tu lado siempre- dijo con suavidad

-Gracias- le sonrío

Al momento el la beso, realmente amaba a la chica y la protegería de cualquier cosa, ya no dudaría de nada, si no que siempre estaría seguro por ella y por el mismo. No quería herirla y sobre todo no quería ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

- Siempre te protegeré y te amare te lo prometo- dijo el joven tomando las manos de la chica y de manera seria

- Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo con seguridad la chica

-Umi aquí en Céfiro es costumbre hacer lo que are- dijo el chico mientras se ponía en frente de ella

-Umi, yo quiero estar cerca de ti siempre, llenarme de tu fragancia y llenarme de ti, quiero en tu presencia estar todos los días. Umi yo quiero estar tan cerca que te pueda yo tocar y un solo latido pueda escuchar, quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu compañero, tu pareja y sobre todo quiero estar contigo- dijo el joven con cariño

-Clef eso es muy lindo- dijo sorprendida

-Aun no termino, lo que más quiero es navegar en el mar de tu mirada, y saber que no abra nada que logre apartarme de ti, quiero caminar siguiendo tus pasos y aprender en tu regazo todo lo que esperas de mí- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de la joven

- Clef yo también quiero decirte esto, no quiero separarme de ti ni un momento, no quiero solo darte palabras, quiero darte un diluvio de palabras y promesas que son para ti, quiero que seas todo lo que siento y lo que pienso- dijo con sonrisa sincera

-Umi yo quiero que tu seas mi primer aliento en la mañana y mi luz. No quiero darte parte de mis años yo quiero que seas dueña de mi tiempo y mi espacio- le sonrío

-Yo, eso es muy lindo Clef, pero no logro comprender a que viene esto- dijo preocupada

-Quiero pedirte que estés conmigo siempre, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa-dijo serio

-¡Clef! Yo, por supuesto, si te amo con mi alma claro que quiero estar contigo siempre y compartir mi vida entera contigo, yo acepto tu propuesta, quiero ser tu esposa- dijo con lágrimas.

No fueron necesarias mas palabras sus miradas expresaban cada sentimiento, cada sensación que los envolvía, ambos al fin se sintieron completos.

El atardecer daba sus primeros rastros haciendo de tal ambiente el más ameno y hermoso que alguna vez se pudo a ver visto en aquel planeta. Todo apoyaba a aquella pareja la cual había decidido unir sus vidas para siempre.

Estaban felices, el mayor deseo de ambos acababa de hacerse realidad, que impresionante es la fuerza del corazón el cual gobierna dicho planeta como para que permitiera que las cosas se dieran de tal modo.

-Una vez Ceres me dijo que la vida nos da las opciones y nosotros creamos las oportunidades para hacer algo- dijo la joven la cual estaba abrazada de ahora su prometido

-Los genios son seres muy sabios, eso que menciono Ceres es cierto a veces cometemos errores, pero siempre esta la oportunidad de remediarlos- dijo Clef mientras abrazaba a Umi con cariño

- La verdad es que me sentí abrumado al ver que no regresabas y solo opte por la primera salida para formar mi vida- dijo apenado

- Yo siempre espere a que llegaras a mundo místico por mi- dijo sonrojada

-Al parecer ambos nos equivocamos- dijo con una sonrisa el joven

-Sin embargo aquí estamos, al fin juntos- dijo la chica mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro

-Si al fin estamos juntos, ahora debemos planear nuestra boda-dijo con una sonrisa el joven

-Si, eso Serra divertido y maravilloso poder unir mi vida contigo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Debemos anunciarle a los demás de esto-menciono serio

-Si y debo avisarle a mis padres-dijo la chica

-Es cierto, debemos anunciarles de nuestra boda. Tendré que ir a mundo místico para informarles- la miro con seguridad

-Si, mis padres de seguro se alegraran con esta noticia- dijo sonriendo

-Espero que les agrade conocerme- dijo con preocupación

-Claro que si, mis padres son adoradores del amor, ellos serán los primeros en apoyarnos, ya veras- dijo entre risas Umi

-Espero que así sea-menciono dudoso

-Ya veras que si- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa

Ambos jóvenes viendo que ya era muy tarde decidieron ingresar al castillo, ya los demás habían cenado y ellos no aparecieron, se pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche planeando su boda y dedicándose palabras de amor y promesas eternas las cuales ellos harían irrompibles.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! Como están?

Espero que bien, bueno aquí el noveno capitulo de mi fic que me quedo muy tierno, ya quiero un novio que me diga eso ToT pero no importa.

Jajajajajj bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo


	10. La sombra de la luna

**La luna frente al Mar**

* * *

Capitulo 10: La Sombra de La luna

* * *

Según se cuenta las promesas que realicen los amantes bajo la sombra de la luna son lazos irrompibles, mas si estos son considerados votos.

Según antiguas leyendas de Céfiro estos son conjuros, los cuales son eternos y estos llenan la luna, produciendo de esta manera el nacimiento de los seres mágicos y sobretodo puros en este mundo. Se dice que se crea un tipo de ángel al sellar su amor de esa manera, el cual vela por la felicidad de la pareja y busca su eterno amor, provocando que cada pareja cuando forma su familia se amen y sean más unidas que nunca.

Cada habitante conoce tales leyendas y por eso buscan realizar sus votos de amor, antes de casarse bajo la luz lunar y sus guardianes, las estrellas.

Clef conocía de estas historias y bien sabia que eran verdad, puesto que muchos de los habitantes del planeta lo habían hecho y hasta hoy eran mas unidos que al principio. Por eso llevo a Umi al jardín en donde su luz era mas intensa y sus lazos serian irrompibles.

La mañana hacia su paso por la vida de nuestros protagonistas, con ella miles de sonrisas y alegrías que aun esperaban por hacer aparición en la vida de cada quien.

Sin embargo muchas sorpresas también querían hacer aparición.

La población del castillo comenzaba hacer aparición en el gran comedor para así compartir una vez más el desayuno.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo cordialmente el mago

-Buenos días Gurú-Clef- Saludaron todos al mismo tiempo y con alegría.

-Disculpen el retraso, Buenos días a todos- saludo la joven de largo cabello azul

-No te preocupes querida Umi, ven siéntate a mi lado- menciono el mago con suavidad a la vez.

La joven camino con elegancia hacia su ahora prometido, y se sentó a su lado, con esto el desayuno comenzó con serenidad, claro con esta con alguna payasada de Caldina, la cual provocaba una que otra risilla en los presentes, pero las carcajadas en los dos pequeños niños, los cuales inundaban de preguntas a la nueva pareja de sobre cuando nacería o llegaría su nuevo amigo.

Los demás no hacían mas que reír y la pareja tendía a sonrojarse pero esto hacia que tal idea les agradara.

Cuando el desayuno finalizo todos comenzaron a realizar sus labores, los pequeños deseaban jugar en los jardines, y sus madres relajarse un momento.

-Umi, Fuu ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores?- pregunto con entusiasmo Hikaru

-A mi me encantaría, así nos cuentas que sucedió ayer Umi- dijo Fuu con una sonrisa

-¡Fuu!, ¿De cuando te interesa eso?- pregunto divertida Umi

-Desde que se caso con Ferio-soltó entre risas Hikaru

Las tres chicas reventaron de risa, y tal como planearon salieron a los alrededores, claro esta no sin antes Hikaru y Fuu, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus maridos para encargarles a los pequeños que se encontraban jugando en los jardines.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el norte para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Es agradable estar las tres juntas de nuevo-susurro Umi con nostalgia

-Sí, hacia ya dos años que no te veíamos, solo apareciste un día para el nacimiento de los niños y desde allí no volvimos a verte-dijo Fuu mirando el cielo y sonriendo

-Umi, aun me pregunto ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?- cuestiono la guerrera del fuego

-Llegue hace unos 5 días mas o menos- dijo haciendo memoria

-Fue hace bastante, ¿Por qué no nos enteramos de tu llegada?- consulto ahora la guerrera del viento

-No se los pude hacer saber, ya que pasaron muchas cosas en esos días- dijo bajando su cabeza

-¿Nos cuentas?- consulto Hikaru

-Confía en nosotras, ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Fuu

-De acuerdo les contare, solo quiero que esto quede entre nosotras, según tengo entendido Latís y Ferio lo saben todo, ellos estaban al tanto de mi regreso y los sucedido- soltó nuestra protagonista

-Entiendo, en ese caso te escuchamos-dijo Hikaru mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto

-Bien cuando llegué sucedió que me entere que Clef se casaba y…- Comenzó a relatar la joven.

Umi les contó cada detalle de lo que sucedió desde su llegada hasta cuando se encontraron nuevamente, todo tal cual sucedió en aquel entonces después de todo sus dos mejores amigas a quienes consideraba sus hermanas la estaban escuchando, dando su opinión de lo que sucedió y sobretodo apoyándola.

-Valla ¿Quién pensaría que Presea haría algo así?- menciono en un suspiro Hikaru

-Sin embargo, sucedió por el odio que la envolvió, tampoco es su culpa, ni la tuya Umi, solo son cosas que nos enseña la vida para así madurar- dijo sabiamente Fuu

-Yo también lo creo, esto fue una prueba para todos y lo bueno es que todos aprendimos de ella y logramos evitar que la maldad entrara a nuestros corazones- dijo Umi

-Saben, desde que llegamos aquí la primera vez, hemos pasado por tantas pruebas y estas nos han hecho crecer y sobre todo nos ayudo a ser sinceros con uno mismo y aceptarnos tal cual somos y así mismo a los demás- menciono con sus ojos cerrados Hikaru

-Es cierto- dijeron Umi y Fuu mientras sonreían

-¿Y anoche que te dijo Clef?- dijo sin preámbulos Hikaru

-Lo curiosa nunca se te ira ¿verdad?-menciono entre risas Umi

-Pero es su encanto, anda Umi cuéntanos-dijo Fuu

-Bien, Clef me dijo sus votos anoche y yo los míos, me pidió que fuera su esposa- menciono sonrojándose y con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad? Me alegro tanto por ustedes- dijo aplaudiendo Hikaru

-Umi, ¿Te lo dijo en los jardines en donde da la luz de luna cierto?-Pregunto Fuu con mucho interés

-Sí, allí me lo dijo- dijo Umi

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- volvió a hablar

Ambas chicas gritaron de alegría, Umi no entendía tal actitud de sus amigas, las jóvenes al ver el rostro de su amiga entendieron que ella desconocía su alegría.

Sonrieron y Fuu comenzó a hablar…

-Umi, aquí en Céfiro hay una leyenda, la cual dice que si los amantes se declaran y dicen sus votos bajo la luz de la luna, esta se llena de tales promesas y resguarda la felicidad de la pareja, puesto que crea un ser tan puro como su amor, podríamos decir que como un ángel, el cual vela por la felicidad eterna de los enamorados y luego por su familia- dijo tranquilamente Fuu

-Y según lo que tu nos cuentas, tanto su declaración y sus votos fueron bajo la luz de la luna, por ende ustedes ya tienen su guardián del amor por así decirlo- dijo Hikaru divertida

-Esperen un momento, o sea que las parejas dicen sus votos antes de casarse y bajo la luz de la luna- dijo algo confundida

-Exacto, a todos nos pasa eso y así es aquí ¿no es romántico?-dijo ahora Fuu emocionada

- Si lo es, es muy tierno- dijo Umi con alegría

-Eso quiere decir que el amor profesado es eterno-dijo Hikaru

-Entiendo, Céfiro no deja de sorprenderme-dijo entre risas Umi

Las tres chicas continuaron hablando de esto, pues a las tres les parecía fascinante tal deseo de amor eterno encomendado al astro de la noche.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que algo extraño sucedió…

-Las guerreras mágicas, salvadoras de Céfiro, ustedes solo conocen una parte de dicha leyenda, y claro esta las personas jóvenes también, incluso el gran Gurú-Clef- se escucho una voz maléfica a lo lejos

-¿Quién anda allí?- pregunto valientemente Hikaru

-Sal de allí ahora- Grito Fuu

-Niñas ingenuas- se escucho una carcajada al fondo del frondoso bosque

-Muéstrate- ordeno Umi

Las chicas observaron con recelo a aquella anciana de ojos negros profundo y voz profunda, la cual despedía un aura maligna inigualable, nunca antes sentido ni visto por ellas tres, las chicas se pusieron en guardia y la anciana soltó una carcajada diabólica, que produjo un gran escalofrío en nuestras guerreras.

-Ustedes niñas y jóvenes ingenuos no saben la otra parte de tal "hermosa leyenda"- dijo con odio tal anciana

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, quiero aclarar algo mi suposición de "sombra" es igual a la luz, o sea a la sombra y a la luz les di el mismo significado OK.

Bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y ahora les dejo la interrogante ¿Quién es la anciana? Solo una cosa es la nueva villana , y ¿Qué es la otra parte de la leyenda?, averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.

Chaito nos estamos leyendo en el capitulo 11, me dejan review bye...


	11. Temor, Confianza y Valor

La Luna frente al Mar

* * *

Capitulo 11:Temor, Confianza y Valor …

* * *

Las jóvenes dieron un paso hacia atrás al escuchar aquella siniestra carcajada, el bosque en sí tembló por el aura maligna que aquella extraña anciana desprendió, tanto odio, frustración, tristeza, inconformidad y sobre todo venganza. Todo eso desprendió la anciana con una sola carcajada, la cual lleno el ambiente en el cual antes la felicidad se hacia presente. En aquellos momentos lo único que se lograba sentir era odio.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Umi con temor

-No lo se, pero es desagradable- dijo Fuu con algo de miedo

-No me interesa lo que sea, esta anciana esta volviendo a Céfiro inestable, tanto odio y oscuridad pueden hacer que este lugar sea destruido- menciono algo molesta Hikaru

-Se los juro guerreras mágicas, esta vez Céfiro no se salvara, yo lo destruiré- grito aquella anciana mientras desaparecía

-Volvamos rápido al castillo, esta situación no me agrada- volvió a hablar Hikaru

-Tienes razón, volvamos Yuki debe estar asustado- dijo preocupada Fuu

-En ese caso regresemos, debemos comentar lo que paso- dijo segura Umi

Las chicas prácticamente corrieron al castillo, ya que comenzó a temblar y el cielo se oscureció, dejando a Céfiro envuelto en una oscuridad, la cual esta vez amenazaba con destruir dicho planeta, al llegar al palacio las tres miraron al cielo y observaron lo único que lograban ver. La luna estaba llena, pero no tenía su característico color, sino que era roja como la sangre.

-Esta lastimada- susurro Umi

-Pasara algo malo- dijo Fuu con las manos apretando su pecho

-Lo evitaremos, no permitiremos que Céfiro sea amenazado una vez mas-menciono Hikaru con determinación

Cuando ingresaron al castillo, sus amigos estaban ya en la sala comentando lo ocurrido y el porque del estado de Céfiro.

Los dos pequeños estaban en los brazos de sus padres, ya que sintieron miedo al ver a sus madres bajaron rápidamente y corrieron a sus brazos

-Kamio, cálmate todo esta bien- dijo con voz suave Hikaru, para así calmar al niño

-Yuki, todo esta bien relájate- le dijo con una sonrisa su madre

-No los quiero alarmar, pero la situación es preocupante, Céfiro nuevamente se esta volviendo inestable-dijo preocupado Clef

-Lo sabemos Gurú-Clef, pero el problema es ¿A que se debe esta situación?- pregunto preocupado el príncipe

-Nosotras nos encontramos con una anciana-soltó Umi

-¿Una anciana, y qué les dijo?- pregunto preocupado Latís

-Nos hablo algo de la otra parte de la leyenda- menciono preocupada Fuu

Ellas le contaron todo lo sucedido a los demás, no guardaron detalles contaron todo desde el mas mínimo detalle, con preocupación en su voz.

Los otros escuchaban con determinación lo que las guerreras hablaban sus rostros mostraban preocupación y el semblante de Clef cambio a uno serio, su mente preguntaba ¿Qué leyenda era aquella que hablaba la anciana? Ciertamente nunca había oído la otra parte de dicha leyenda, ¿Acaso la otra parte de esa leyenda era la que ahora estaba perjudicando el orden de Céfiro? Solo había que investigar, y buscar una solución para mantener una vez más el orden del planeta.

Las chicas terminaron de relatar lo sucedido dejando a los presentes algo preocupados y con muchas interrogantes, mas no obstante ellas tres habían tomado una decisión.

-Clef, yo luchare una vez mas no quiero perder mi hogar, yo me enfrentare a cualquier adversidad, por ende Clef quiero mi espada, mi armadura y mi magia como guerrera mágica- dijo con seguridad Hikaru.

-Nosotras también lo queremos de ese modo- dijeron Umi y Fuu al unísono

-Yo no me atrevo a arriesgar su vida una vez más- dijo escondiendo su rostro Clef

-Se que quizás es difícil, pero quiero que entiendas que nosotras deseamos proteger este planeta, aunque nos sea difícil, hemos superado muchas cosas y por la gente que amamos estamos dispuestas a luchar otra vez, confía en nosotras- dijo con suavidad Umi

-Umi tiene razón, yo luchare por aquellos que amo y por mi familia- menciono segura Hikaru

-Yo también- dijo Fuu

Clef solo las observo, ellas tenían razón, solo ellas serian capaces de lograrlo, con su apoyo, determinación y fuerza de voluntad derrotarían cualquier obstáculo y saldrían vencedoras.

-De acuerdo, confío en ustedes al igual que todos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa Clef

Al momento en que levanto su báculo, le entrego su magia y todo lo demás a las guerreras mágicas, hecho esto se preocupo, no deseaba que algo malo le pasara a su amada ni a sus niñas, siempre se preocupo por su bienestar y ellas por la del planeta sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin embargo su preocupación iba mas allá, no lo pensó dos veces esta vez el lucharía junto a ellas, para así protegerla.

-Gracias Clef- dijo Hikaru

-Pero me pregunto ¿De qué hablaba la anciana?- dijo Fuu

-Ella menciono que nadie conocía la otra parte de la leyenda- menciono Hikaru

-No Será que los genios conozcan algo de esto- dijo Umi con cierta duda

-Es cierto, no había pensado en eso- dijo Clef

-Deberíamos ir y preguntarles, dividámonos y vamos a sus templos a consultarles, ¿están de acuerdo?- dijo Fuu

-De acuerdo, yo iré a ver a Rayearth- soltó emocionada Hikaru

-Yo iré a hablar con Ceres- dijo Umi

-Y yo obviamente iré donde Windam- menciono Fuu

-Solamente ustedes pueden ingresar en aquellos templos, nosotros las esperaremos aquí-dijo preocupado Clef

Las chicas se comenzaron a preparar para ir hasta los templos respectivos de sus genios, al momento en que iban a partir…

-Fuu- se escucho a lo lejos

-Ferio, ¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Fuu, amor mío, por favor cuídate no dije nada cuando decidiste luchar por que respeto tus decisiones y se que lo haces para proteger a todos, pero yo también luchare para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo. Yo también protegeré a los que amo, en especial a ti y a nuestro pequeño- dijo Ferio con seguridad al momento que le entregaba un beso a su esposa

-Lo se Ferio, te amo- le dijo sonriendo al momento que ella también le entregaba un beso

En otra parte del castillo…

-Hikaru, cariño- dijo Latís

-Latís, yo estaré bien- le dijo para calmarlo

-Lo se, confío en ti, pero quiero que sepas que yo luchare a caba y espada a tu lado para proteger el futuro de nuestro pequeño y de Céfiro, no me quedare a observar- menciono con seguridad

-Yo desde el principio conté con eso de ti, se que lo lograremos y le daremos a nuestro hijo seguridad- sonrío mientras se lo decía

Ambos se miraron y se besaron para así sellar su promesa.

En los jardines del palacio…

-Umi, esta situación me tiene preocupado- se sincero Clef

-Lo se a mi también, por eso pienso que quizás Ceres nos aclare algo, al igual que los otros dos genios- dijo segura Umi

-Sabes no quiero que nada malo te pase, te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida- dijo con seguridad el mago

-Yo confío en ti y en todos, se que superaremos esto como siempre- dijo sonriendo

-Te amo- dijo mientras la besaba

-Y yo a ti- respondiéndole.

Las chicas con sincronía cerraron sus ojos y cada apareció frente al templo de sus genios, las tres con seguridad se asomaron al las puertas y estas se abrieron dejando entrar a las legendarias guerreras, a sus protegidas, a sus queridas niñas…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien n.n

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap 11, el cual no me quedo como los otros pero les prometo que el siguiente será más entretenido. Ahora ¿Los genios sabrán la otra parte de la leyenda? (mas información cap 10 xD) ¿Qué pasara con Céfiro? Descúbranlo en el próximo cap. A si quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios son muy amables hacen que me esfuerce mas n.n cuídense y bueno me dejan reviews. Nos leemos…

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-


	12. Los secretos tras las leyendas

La Luna Frente al Mar

* * *

Capitulo 12: Los Secretos Tras Las Leyendas…

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a hacerse evidente, los matices del sol que trataban con esmero aparecer iluminando con su belleza la tarde de aquel planeta, les era imposible atravesar tal límite de negras nubes.

Los habitantes ya comenzaban a asustarse, cada quien se preguntaba ¿una vez mas tendremos que vivir con la agonía de pensar que moriremos? El miedo se hacia presente, pero también tenían la certeza de que quizás una vez mas las guerreras mágicas aparecieran rescatándolos.

Cada una de las chicas se dirigió a su respectivo templo en donde sus genios las esperaban, bien sabían que nadie mas que ellas podían ingresar a dichos lugares.

El mar se encontraba de cierta manera inquieta, sus olas eran más bravas y su hermoso color azul, era teñido por las sombras de la oscuridad. Nuestra protagonista con miedo y algo de inseguridad ingreso dentro de este. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto con su elemento, sumergida ya en las aguas nado una vez más hasta quedar frente a las puertas del majestuoso templo de Ceres.

Ambas puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a la joven guerrera, ya en su interior la chica corrió hasta llegar en donde se encontraba su genio.

-¡Ceres!- exclamo al verlo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto simplemente, aun sabiendo el motivo de su visita

-Ceres, lamento molestarte con cada problema que tengo- dijo apenada

-No te preocupes mi niña, estoy aquí para ayudarte- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo se y te lo agradezco mucho, pero Ceres quisiera saber ¿acaso tu conoces la otra parte de la leyenda?- pregunto ansiosa

-En Céfiro existen muchas leyendas, dime pequeña cual de todas es la que quieres saber- respondió suavemente

-Aquella que ni siquiera el gran Gurú de Céfiro conoce, la cual los jóvenes solo saben su hermosa parte y no su trasfondo- dijo repitiendo las palabras de aquella anciana

-Te refieres a la leyenda de la luna llena- menciono cerrando sus ojos.

-Exacto, esa leyenda- dijo segura

El dragón, tomo una vez mas la forma que había estado adquiriendo para aconsejar y proteger a su guerrera, cuando lo hizo avanzo hasta estar al lado de la joven y se sentó.

-Es una de las leyendas mas antiguas, de las cuales solo nosotros los genios y unos pocos antes de Gurú- Clef conocemos- dijo mirando al vacío

-¿Me la dices por favor?- menciono con preocupación

-Bien conoces la primera parte, cuando los enamorados intercambian sus votos a la luz de la luna esta se llena con aquellos hermosos sentimientos, provocando la creación de uno de los seres mas puros de Céfiro, el cual vela por la felicidad y durabilidad del amor profesado y por la familia la cual se formara en un futuro- recito el genio con calma

-Si esa parte la conozco, pero aquella anciana menciono algo de la otra parte de tal leyenda- dijo preocupada

-Esa parte habla de algo mas oscuro, es una condición la cual se formo por la decepción, el odio y el dolor- dijo con tristeza

-Ceres por favor, te ruego que me recites esa parte, para así entender esta situación- menciono con voz afligida

-Aquella parte dice, cuando el amor profesado sea solo ilusión, o bien entre una de las partes comience un engaño, esto provoca que la oscuridad manche a aquel ser, creando a su vez dolores en el corazón de la pareja, provocando con su ruptura la muerte del supuesto ángel. Aquella leyenda dice que por tal muerte los sentimientos de odio, venganza, tristeza y dolor provocan la creación de un ser maligno. Si tu amor no es correspondido el dolor de dicha herida alimenta a este maligno ser. Se dice que llegara el momento en que aparecerá, provocando que cada feliz pareja de Céfiro conozca el dolor de ser abandonado o destruido por la imagen del ser que amas, logrando en si la destrucción total de este planeta- relato el genio

-O sea que ese maligno ser es aquella anciana- dijo con temor

-Exactamente- menciono

-Y por eso nos dijiste a Clef y a mí que le explicáramos las cosas a Presea, ya que se podría perder en la oscuridad. Era por este motivo- exclamo asustada

-Afortunadamente ese joven Ascot pudo enviar luz a su alma antes de que pasara lo peor- dijo sereno

-Pero aun así aquella anciana apareció- dijo la joven

-Es por que el hecho de que la armera tratara de matarte alimento al ser maligno, provocando su total desarrollo- menciono

-Pero, ¿si en Céfiro la mayoría de las parejas han durado bastante juntas y profesándose verdadero amor, como fue a nacer aquella criatura?- pregunto con algo de temor

-Estas segura de que todas las parejas de Céfiro han logrado estar juntas- dijo con sus ojos cerrados

-Si yo esto… No, Ceres ¿no me digas que?- comenzó a temer por la respuesta

-Dime pequeña, ¿Qué crees?- dijo con calma

-La princesa Esmeralda y Zagato ellos no pudieron estar juntos en vida y como nosotras ignorábamos tal situación matamos a Zagato provocando una herida enorme en el corazón de la princesa haciendo que ella se llenara de dolor y sufrimiento-dijo con nerviosismo

-La situación de ellos provoco una serie de eventos desafortunados, si bien ellos se declararon bajo la luz de la luna, pero por el hecho de ser pilar ella no tenia permitido amar, todas las lagrimas de la princesa y el odio de Zagato por esa situación alimento a esa criatura maligna en sobremanera, y su desarrollo finalizo con lo sucedido entre ustedes tres- menciono el genio mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesar

- No puede ser, éramos inconscientes de esto- menciono con desesperación mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro

-OH no mi niña, no es su culpa, bien sabes que cada cosa sucede por que hay un propósito de por medio- dijo tratando de calmarla

-Pero Ceres, si analizamos bien la situación es nuestra culpa que Céfiro este en esta situación- sollozo

-Calma, pequeña, calma. Cada cosa tiene un propósito, la felicidad no esta a la mano de nadie, se obtiene con tropiezos, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Debemos afrontar diferentes pruebas, las cuales nos hacen madurar y le muestran a nuestro destino que hemos aprendido una nueva lección- dijo sabiamente

-Pero ¿Cuánto mas debemos afrontar, para así conseguir la felicidad que tanto buscamos?- pregunto ya en llanto

-Debemos afrontar las necesarias, para valorar lo que hemos conseguido- menciono mientras consolaba a la joven

-Entiendo eso, pero mis amigas ya habían encontrado su felicidad tan fácil y a mi se me torna complicado poder estar con la persona que amo en paz- dijo abrazándose a si misma

-Eso no es así, ellas también afrontaron dificultades para encontrar su alegría y felicidad, cuanto tiempo esperaron ellos, para poder estar juntos, cuanto lloraron por extrañar al otro y cuantas veces desearon verse aunque sea un minuto para abrazarse. No todo en la vida nos viene fácil, como ya te lo dije debemos esmerarnos y ser fuertes para valorar lo que tenemos en el futuro- menciono el genio

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente, sabia que el tenia razón en lo que decía, nada en la vida se nos da en bandeja debemos luchar para conseguir lo que deseamos y de este modo valorarlo mas cuando lo tengamos, para que lo apreciemos tal tesoro como si fuera el único en su clase, a si ser felices cuando lo observemos y podamos sonreír con satisfacción y agradecimiento.

-Lo se y entiendo cada palabra- dijo la chica

-Mi niña, mi pequeña guerrera, yo se bien que entiendes y comprendes es por eso que te brindo mi apoyo- dijo sonriendo

-Yo lo se, es por eso Ceres que te pido que luches una vez mas junto a mi, para así proteger este planeta, a sus habitantes, a mis amigas y amigos y sobretodo a la persona que amo- dijo con seguridad

- Ten eso por seguro, sin embargo he de decir que tu madurez me ha sorprendido, en estos días has crecido como persona de una manera sorprenderte- dijo con orgullo

-Gracias- dijo con sonrisa

-Umi, ven quiero oír tu voz impidamos que Céfiro muera, ya que en el interior de cada habitante esta la solución de que este hermoso planeta se salve- menciono el genio

-Si, lo lograremos- dijo con emoción

-Pero mi niña he de decir que no puedo luchar con esta figura tan frágil- dijo divertido mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Ceres ¿de qué habl…?- dijo mientras giraba

La joven no pudo terminar la frase, ya que cuando giro observo como las aguas cubrían el cuerpo del genio, comenzando a girar cambiando su forma de manera sorprendente, su apariencia de anciano no era nada comparado con esto, su nueva apariencia era sorprendente, ya que esta mostraba su verdadera magnificencia y su porte tal y como emanaba su apariencia de dragón…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien ^o^ la verdad este capitulo me encanto escribirlo, n.n ojala a ustedes le haya gustado leerlo y sobretodo lo disfrutaran.

Bueno en el próximo capitulo veremos la nueva forma de Ceres n.n aun no lo imagino pero ya estoy emocionada, siempre me encanto ese dragón xD, bueno me dejan reviews para conocer sus opiniones y que les pareció este capitulo n.n.

Nos leemos…

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-


	13. Comencemos a Avanzar

La luna frente al Mar

* * *

Capitulo 13: Comencemos a avanzar…

* * *

Al voltearse quedo sorprendida, lo que vio la dejo sin palabras estaba realmente asombrada, frente a ella se encontraba un joven de unos 27 años aproximadamente de ojos mas azules y profundos que los de ella, que lograban penetrar hasta lo mas profundo del alma, piel tan blanca como la nieve, y su cabello liquido y largo el cual ondeaba como las olas del mar. El joven vestía un traje azul oscuro y una armadura parecida a la de ella.

Ceres solo sonrío por el rostro sorprendido de su niña, se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro…

-¿Pequeña qué sucede?- pregunto divertido

-Ceres, estoy sorprendida pero ¿Cuántas formas mas tienes?- dijo en tono molesto

-Jajajajaja por ahora solo has visto cuatro, mi niña todos tenemos diferentes formas, usamos la que nos da mas comodidad para el momento-dijo entre risas

-Siento como si te burlaras de mi- dijo inflando sus mejillas

-Bueno, las veras todas quizás un día. Por ahora una pregunta ¿tu magia ya regreso?- dijo serio

-No, quise venir a verte antes- dijo escondiendo su rostro

-Hiciste bien- dijo sereno

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo insegura

-Por que, en estos momentos el mago no podría haberles dado su magia, ya que esta vez somos nosotros los encargados de eso- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo acercándose

-En estos momentos, tanto Rayearth, Windam y yo les estamos dando la misma explicación, somos nosotros quienes debemos luchar junto a ustedes no como genios, si no como sus protectores- menciono seguro

-Entiendo, es por eso que tomaste esa apariencia- menciono la joven

-A si es, ahora cierra tus ojos y toma mi mano- dijo al momento que extendía su mano hacia la chica

-De acuerdo- menciono la joven

Ambos tomaron sus manos, y al momento la chica sintió como si ella fuera liquido, como si su sola presencia fuese agua y su ser fuese parte del mar, sentimientos que fluían dentro de ella.

Abrió sus ojos y se vio rodeada de agua, esta la envolvía como un tornado el cual jugaba con sus cabellos y la hacían mezclarse con tal elemento. Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan fuerte en su vida, pudo percibir cuando su magia regreso.

-Estoy lista- susurro

-Ahora ya eres una guerrera mágica completa, déjate guiar por tu elemento y fluye libremente- menciono el genio

-Ceres yo me siento extraña- solo alcanzo a susurrar y cayo desmayada

-Entiendo, luego de tantos años es normal que te sientas así, además que ahora tuve que despertar a la fuerza toda tu magia- dijo mientras la tomaba y la miraba con cariño

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que las guerreras mágicas se fueron a ver a los genios, ninguna de ellas regresaba, todos estaban preocupados pero los genios no dejarían que nada les pasara, ellos las protegerían.

-Papá ¿mamá tardara mucho?- se escucho una pequeña vocecita

-No lo se Kamio, pero debemos confiar en ella, tu madre es muy fuerte- dijo consolando al pequeño Latís

-Papi, ¿mamá también es fuerte verdad?- consulto la otra pequeña vocecita

-Sabes que si Yuki, ya veras que ella regresara pronto- menciono el príncipe mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

Los demás observaban tal escena, la verdad era que ellos eran padres muy responsables y no dejarían que nada malo les sucediera a los pequeños.

-¿No creen que han tardado demasiado?- dijo Ascot preocupado

-Ascot tiene razón, ojala no les haya sucedido nada malo- soltó preocupada Presea

-No se preocupen, ya verán que las chicas aparecerán dentro de poco- dijo con tono seguro pero preocupado Caldina

-Solo debemos esperar y confiar, la esperanza nos dará una luz la cual podrá purificar este ambiente, asustarnos y preocuparnos solo alimenta nuestros temores y eso podría perjudicarnos- dijo sabiamente el hechicero

-Clef tiene razón, confiemos en que todo saldrá bien y así será- dijo Latís

Estaban en el salón preocupados por la situación en la cual se encontraban, pero sabían que debían mantener la calma, preocuparse y desear que nada malo suceda, tal y como dijo el hechicero solo traería más problemas. Por ahora debían tener esperanza y confianza en sus fuerzas y en la voluntad de sus corazones para lograr vencer a todo mal.

Sin embargo el temor igual los invadía, el no saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba los aterraba, estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se percataron de una presencia diferente, para ser exactos eran tres presencias, las cuales les eran desconocidas.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a tres jóvenes, los cuales en sus brazos Traian a las tres jóvenes que horas atrás habían partido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo con voz fuerte el hechicero

-Calma, mago muestra mas respeto hacia nosotros- dijo uno de ellos, el cual era de piel blanca, y cabellos verdes los cuales se mecían rebeldemente y sus ojos eran verdes pero un verde muy claro, vestía una ropa elegante y una verde armadura

-El tiene razón, debes respirar y calmarte, no resuelves nada alterándote- menciono el segundo el cual era de piel morena, y cabellos que eran como el fuego y se mecían como llamas y ojos tan rojos como la misma lava

-Además tu princesa esta a salvo, solo esta dormida- dijo con una sonrisa el tercero un joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos tan profundos como el mar, cabello largo y liquido el cual se ondeaba como las olas del mar

-Aun así no respondieron a mi pregunta- dijo molesto

-Ha pero que molesto eres- dijo uno de ellos refunfuñando

-Por lo visto de esta forma nunca sabrán quienes somos- dijo el otro

-Creo que debemos presentarnos solo así estarán mas tranquilos y no nos molestaran tanto- menciono el ultimo

-De acuerdo yo me presentare primero hechicero, soy el soberano de los mares, genio del elemento agua, en fin mas conocido como Ceres- dijo este con entusiasmo

-Eres tan excéntrico- dijo uno suspirando

-Sigo yo, soy el Gobernante de los volcanes y de la lava, genio del elemento fuego, yo soy Rayearth- dijo con entusiasmo

-Y me dices a mi excéntrico- dijo Ceres quejándose

-Ustedes son un caso, en fin yo soy el Gobernante de los cielos, genio del elemento aire Windam- dijo serio

-Que serio eres- dijeron Ceres y Rayearth al mismo tiempo

-Entiendo, no pedimos reconocerlos con esa apariencia, con que los protectores de las guerreras mágicas-dijo Ascot

-Nunca pensé que los vería en persona-dijo Ferio sorprendido

Ceres dirigió su mirada a Presea, la cual se asusto, recordó vagamente lo sucedido y aquellas palabras que el menciono.

-Ah! Tu eres la armera, me alegro que no hayas realizado ninguna tontería, o si no ya sabes- dijo serio

-Sí, yo lo lamento mucho no era mi intención llegar a tanto- dijo apenada

-Si Umi te perdono, yo no soy quien para juzgarte- dijo con serenidad

-Gracias- dijo avergonzada

-Pasando a otro tema, ellas necesitan descansar- dijo Wimdam

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto ahora molesto Latís

-Tuvimos que forzar su magia, para que se liberara al 100% es por eso que quedaron agotadas, para mañana estarán bien-respondió Rayearth mientras le entregaba a Hikaru a Latís

-Entiendo, pero ¿no hubo efectos secundarios?- dijo preocupado Clef

-Claro que no, no seriamos capaces de hacerles daño a nuestras niñas ¿por quienes nos tomas?-menciono molesto Ceres

-Yo lo lamento no era por dudar de ustedes es solo que me preocupe- dijo Clef asustado

-Ceres no seas así- trato de decir Windam

-Pero Ceres tiene Razón no seriamos capaces de hacerle nada, es mas solo nos preocuparíamos de su bienestar- dijo Rayearth

-Esta bien, solo llévenlas a descansar, lo necesitan- dijo Ceres

-¿Podemos tener una conversación los seis por favor?- pregunto Clef con seriedad

-Lo mismo iba a proponerte hechicero pero primero llévalas a sus habitaciones-dijo Rayearth

Al momento las chicas se encontraban en sus habitaciones descansando tanto Hikaru como Fuu quedaron a cargo de sus pequeños, mientras que Umi quedo a cargo de Presea. Ascot, Caldina y Ráfaga visitaban las tres habitaciones por cualquier cosa.

Mientras que en la sala de reuniones se hallaba el mago, el príncipe, el espadachín y los tres grandes genios de la leyenda para comenzar a hablar sobre la situación actual de Céfiro…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?, espero que bien, bueno aquí les dejo el cap 13 de mi fic n.n me emociono de ver lo rápido que avanza y en las situaciones en las que estoy poniendo a estas pobres chicas jajá jajá.

Bien ahora puse a los genios con apariencia joven para que así puedan luchar junto a las chicas, creo que los puse de acuerdo al carácter de sus guerreras, supongo que se deben parecer en algo ¿no?

Quiero agradecer sus comentarios y Stern-Rosenkreuz yo creo que ahora actualice mas temprano (20:43 hora de chile) ojala no amanezcas con ojeras me sentí culpable por que a mi también me ha pasado quedarme hasta tarde leyendo fics o manga Jajajajaja.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo cuídense mucho…

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-


	14. La fuerza del corazón

La luna Frente al Mar

·············································································································································

Capitulo 14: La fuerza del Corazón

·············································································································································

Los seis se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa para comenzar a conversar sobre lo que sucedía en Céfiro actualmente. Si bien los tres estaban preocupados, los genios sabían que hacer y como dar a conocer la situación y el riesgo en el cual se encontraban.

-Entonces comencemos por favor- sugirió Clef con voz calmada

-Muy bien, primero que nada la situación en la cual nos encontramos es por causas anteriores- menciono Windam con serenidad

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?- pregunto Ferio con desconcierto

-Nos referimos a que esta situación fue provocada en la primera llegada de las guerreras mágicas- hablo Rayearth esta vez

-¿Pueden explicarse mejor?-sugirió algo molesto Latís

-Como es que no entienden, esto pasó por causa de Zagato y la princesa Esmeralda, el hecho de que ambos murieran y que generaran odio y rencor por su amor no realizado, produjo que un ser maligno apareciera- respondió molesto Ceres

-¿Cómo que Zagato y la princesa?- pregunto ahora Clef sorprendido

-Verán, como ya explico Ceres, las leyendas aquí tienen mucho poder, y esta es la mas poderosa, a su momento les contaremos eso, sin embargo el hecho de que ellos dos deseasen la destrucción de Céfiro por no ver su amor florecer genero a un ser maligno, y este termino su desarrollo por lo que ocurrió entre Umi, Presea y tu-dijo Windam cerrando sus ojos

-Así que esto en parte es mi culpa-dijo con tristeza Clef

-Oye mago no te aflijas, la vida nos pone obstáculos que debemos superar para así lograr ser fuertes mañana y valorar con mayor cariño lo que obtenemos- dijo Ceres sabiamente

-Valla pensé que tenías el cerebro como hielo y no pensabas, pero eres sabio-dijo Rayearth con burla

-Pero que demonios te crees burlándote de mi, además yo he guiado a mi querida niña por el buen camino todo este tiempo- dijo orgulloso el genio del agua

-Que modesto eres- dijo Windam en tono serio

-¡Que serio eres para todo!- dijeron Rayearth y Ceres al mismo tiempo

-Escuchen uno de los tres debe pensar realmente y el mas apropiado soy yo- dijo orgulloso el genio del viento

-Y me dices a mi modesto- dijo inflando sus mejillas Ceres

Se escucho un carraspeo, que provenía de la primera silla, Clef y los demás estaban sorprendidos por la actitud infantil que tendían a tener los legendarios genios.

Quizás realmente no había duda existía un parecido incuestionable entre estos y sus queridas guerreras.

Los genios dirigieron una mirada de niños reprochados por su padre al mago, Windam solo lo miro serio, mientras que Rayearth y Ceres bajaron sus cabezas en modo de disculpas.

-No es necesario que se disculpen- dijo algo avergonzado Clef

-Yo creo que si ni siquiera Yuki y Kamio se comportan de ese modo- dijo entre risas Ferio

-Quizás sea prudente continuar con la reunión, mientras nosotros hablamos tranquilamente aquí, el planeta puede destruirse sin que lo sepamos-dijo Latís con su semblante serio

-Este chico tiene razón comenzamos con lo que realmente importa-menciono Windam

-Tienes razón, en ese caso vamos al grano- dijo Rayearth con un rostro serio

-Se los diremos de este modo, sepárense de nuestras guerreras, ustedes solo serán un estorbo, ya que ellas estarán preocupadas de protegerlos a ustedes, lo cual podría dificultar la lucha- dijo con sus ojos cerrados Ceres

-¡Claro que no me separare de Fuu, ella es mi vida, la amo demasiado y luchare a su lado seré su escudo si esta en peligro!-dijo Ferio al momento de levantarse y golpear con ambas manos la mesa

-Si quieren lo hacemos mas fácil, borramos sus memorias, no recordaran que los aman ni que tienen hijos, y a los niños también les borraremos la memoria, los recuerdos de sus madres- dijo Windam

-Lo lamento, pero yo no acepto esa idea, no dejare a mi hijo sin su madre, ni yo renunciare al amor que le tengo a Hikaru, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Latís molesto

-Que obstinado, no entienden que es lo mejor para ellas, luchar sin ataduras ni preocupaciones-hablo Rayearth con autoridad

-Aunque así fuese, nosotros no renunciaremos a ellas, muchos años nos costo darnos cuenta de cuanto las necesitamos y el como las amamos, Hikaru y Fuu tienen una hermosa familia y son felices, y yo quiero ser feliz al lado de Umi. Lamentablemente su idea no la aceptamos- dijo con dolor Clef

Aun sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras significaban para cada uno, no querían que esto acabara así.

Las jóvenes que dormían placidamente en sus cuartos tampoco querrían esto, y mucho menos lo aceptarían, en estos momentos ellos hablaban desde su corazón. Quizás su mente decía "lo que ellos dicen es la verdad" pero su alma y corazón no deseaban separarse de sus amadas, de cierto modo si debían apostar todo así seria, aun si esto significaba que los genios no lucharan al lado de las guerreras o no defendieran Céfiro por lo que ellos realmente querían.

No se atreverían a abandonar aquello que con esfuerzo cariño y dedicación estaban aun construyendo.

Ellos no pondrían en riesgo la felicidad de sus familias y todo aquello que querían continuar en el futuro.

-Sus almas arden de pasión por el cariño y amor profesado- dijo Ceres

-Promesas que se las ha llevado el viento y han llegado a mis oídos-menciono Windam

-Y deseos tan transparentes como las mismas aguas- volvió a hablar Ceres

-Esta es nuestra vida, nuestra felicidad, no permitiremos que esta condición las haga temblar y derrumbarse, deseamos tener una vida con ellas en este planeta y así será es nuestro deseo- dijo Ferio con fuerza y pasión en su voz

Los genios miraron y observaron en silencio el alma y corazón de estos tres jóvenes, los cuales no querían perder aquello que habían luchado por tener, que no querían perder a su ser amado, que deseaban con fuerza estar a su lado y luchar con ellas hasta el final, de verdad eran obstinados, eso tenían en común con sus guerreras, pero eran tan diferentes en si, pero, sin embargo entre ellos se amaban y deleitaban con la presencia del otro.

-Esta es su decisión, en ese caso nosotros decidimos…-Menciono Ceres con voz profunda

Continuara…

···················································································································································

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien.

Bueno primero que nada disculparme por no actualizar ayer, es que me encontraba mal de salud y bueno dormí casi todo el día u.u (maldita fiebre), pero ya me encuentro algo mejor y aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, algo corto pero divertido, espero que lo hayan disfrutado cuídense mucho, me dejan review xD…

Ryuuzaki kirimi.-

······································································································································································································································································································


	15. Pesadillas, Temor y Confianza

La luna frente al Mar

·············································································································································

Capitulo 15: Pesadillas, temor y Confianza.

·············································································································································

Todos quedaron en silencio, querían escuchar sus pensamientos, sus ideas, lo que sus corazones decían en cada palpitar.

Además deseaban saber que decisión tomarían aquellos tres imponentes seres, si bien eran los protectores de Céfiro ¿Por qué debían atentar contra su felicidad?, ¿si realmente se preocupaban por el bienestar de sus guerreras, por qué deseaban hacer algo así?

Tantas preguntas rondaban por sus cabezas y su mente solo respondía "no es lo que deseo", "no la quiero perder, ni aquello que con tanto cariño hemos formado".

Se miraron tratando de saber que pensaban cada uno. Sin embargo Rayearth comenzó a pronunciar las primeras palabras, para terminar con esta situación.

-Sabemos que es difícil para ustedes, pero deben pensar que es lo mejor para ellas además ustedes solo lograran distraerlas y mas aun aquellos niños- dijo serio el genio del fuego

-No quiero que mi hijo pierda los recuerdos de su madre, además Hikaru ama a nuestro hijo y se que ella no desea olvidar su vida, ni a Kamio, ni a mi- dijo seguro de sus palabras el espadachín

Ambos se miraron por un momento sus ojos demostraban determinación y plena seguridad sobre lo que decían.

Las chicas aun seguían dormidas desconocían totalmente lo que sucedía entre las personas que mas amaban, no sabían de que hablaban, solo estaban sumidas en un sueño placentero, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, alegría y felicidad.

Todas soñaban buenas cosas.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba una joven de cabellos azules, sus ojos no se podían apreciar, ya que estaban cerrados, sin embargo aquellos que la conocían sabían de sus hermosos ojos azules, profundos como el mar y que lograron conquistar a una de las personalidades mas importantes de aquel planeta, a Gurú-Clef.

Ella al igual que sus amigas estaba durmiendo, pero su rostro se mostraba asustado y algo confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida

-Bienvenida guerrera mágica- se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-¿Quién eres?-grito en tono de orden

-Siempre serás caprichosa y mimada, ¿Cómo es que ese mago se fijo en ti?- volvió a oír aquella voz

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así, muéstrate?-dijo la joven

-Niña tonta, si tú ya me conoces- dijo con burla

Saliendo de la oscuridad pudo ver de quien se trataba, ciertamente conocía tal persona. Una luz oscura la rodeo era aquella anciana, la misma que planeaba destruir a Céfiro con su aura y el odio que emanaba de ella.

-¿Eres tu, qué haces aquí?-pregunto la joven

-Jajaja he venido a abrirte los ojos niña- menciono con odio

-Yo los tengo bien abiertos, no necesito tu ayuda- dijo con seguridad en su voz

-Si claro, dime niña ¿quieres ver la verdad?- susurro aquella anciana

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto desconfiada

-La verdad sobre lo que siente el mago- dijo con una voz cargada de odio

-Yo conozco la verdad se que Clef me ama- dijo segura

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto al momento que se desvanecía cono la neblina

-Vieja loca, yo se que Clef me ama, el mismo me lo dijo y yo confío en él- dijo mientras se sentaba en el frío piso

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo en un suspiro

-En donde veras la verdad- se escucho entre carcajadas

-¡Cállate!-Grito

-Umi deja de gritar- se escucho

-¿Clef?- dijo con alegría

-Umi ¿podrías dejar de gritar?- dijo el mago con las manos en la frente

-Si, lo lamento- dijo agachando su cabeza y sonrojándose

-Bien, eres mas linda cuando estas callada- dijo con antipatía

-¿Perdón?- menciono sorprendida

-¿Eres sorda acaso?- volvió a mencionar el mago

-No, no lo soy, pero soy tu novia no deberías tratarme así- menciono la chica

-Por favor Umi ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?- soltó el mago con burla

-Clef tu lo has dicho varias veces- dijo asustada y con un nudo en la garganta

-No llores, ya me tienen agotado tus entupidas lágrimas, lloras por todo- dijo con tono cansado

-No pienso llorar, menos por alguien que me esta tratando de este modo- dijo casi sollozando

-Solo eres una niña caprichosa, dije todo lo que querías oír, ¿creíste que estaba enamorado de ti? No me hagas reír por favor- dijo entre risas el mago

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?, me mentiste- dijo algo desesperada

-Pues bienvenida a la realidad niña, este soy yo- dijo abriendo sus brazos como si se burlara de ella

-Te dije que te mostraría la verdad- se escucho la voz burlesca de la anciana

-¡Cállate!- grito soportando las lágrimas la joven

-Te dije que no gritaras, ni lloraras, eres desesperante- dijo molesto el mago

-Ya basta, por favor- dijo tapando sus oídos

La tensión de la situación fue demasiada, acaso todo aquello era real, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Se pregunto a si misma y el nudo de su garganta se hacia mas apretado, como pudo confiar en él, sus palabras fueron mentiras, todas sus palabras y promesas fueron falsas, planeadas, solo quiso jugar con ella ilusionándola.

Lo vio allí parado tan tranquilo mirando hacia la nada, y no pudo mas sus piernas no resistían su peso y cayó de rodillas, sus manos sobre sus ojos, no pudo contener sus lágrimas, caían como cataratas sobre sus mejillas. La decepción, el dolor de que jugaran con sus sentimientos que eran sinceros fue más fuerte que soportar este dolor.

-Bien entonces esta es la decisión…- Menciono Windam con tranquilidad

-¡Umi!- grito Ceres

-¿Qué sucede Ceres, por que gritaste?- menciono un molesto Windam

-Maldita sea, ya comenzó, mi niña ¿Qué le esta haciendo a mi niña?- decía Ceres desesperado

-¿Ceres que pasa?- pregunto Rayearth

-Umi resiste- dijo Ceres mientras desaparecía entre las aguas

La chica se encontraba llorando en el piso cuando sintió un abrazo calido…

-Calma mi niña ya estoy aquí- dijo una voz suave

-Ceres, ayúdame por favor- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su genio

-Cálmate y piensa, ¿Él seria capaz de hacer algo así?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

-No lo se Ceres sus palabras fueron tan duras- dijo llorando

-Cálmate tus temores solo son reflejados en estas pesadillas formadas por aquella mujer- dijo tratando de dar luz a su alma

-Umi- se escucho una voz

-¿Clef?- menciono en llanto

En el salón todos quedaron perplejos por la actitud de Ceres, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Era lo que se preguntaban, pero mas aun se sorprendieron al ver que el mago tenía sus ojos cerrados, supusieron que apenas Ceres grito el nombre de su guerrera, el mago cerró sus ojos para conectarse con el alma de la chica.

-Umi, mí querida Umi- susurro con suavidad

-Mago ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto el genio

-No tengo la capacidad de aparecer como tú lo hiciste en el corazón de mi amada, pero si puedo comunicarme con su alma telepáticamente- explico con tranquilidad

-Clef, ¿tú me amas?- pregunto temiendo por la respuesta y en sollozos

-Mas que a nada en el universo- se escucho la suave voz de Clef

-Confía en mi, yo no podría decir tales cosas, ya que me estaría engañando a mi mismo- dijo con tranquilidad

-De acuerdo, yo confío en ti- dijo la chica entre lágrimas y aferrandoze más a los brazos de Ceres

Este ultimo solo dejo ver una sonrisa, al momento en que todo se calmo la imagen falsa del mago se desvaneció dejando ver un hermoso jardín, cubierto por la luz del sol, ella y Ceres se encontraban en medio del pequeño lago.

-Tu alma y corazón deben ser transparentes como nuestro elemento, debes aprender a mirar el interior y los verdaderos sentimientos de los demás- dijo el genio con calma

-Si entiendo- menciono la joven ya mas calmada

-Aprenderás esto cuando despiertes- dijo el genio sonriendo

-¿Estoy dormida?- dijo sorprendida

-A si es, pero lo demás se lo dejo al torpe de tu novio- dijo con tono burlesco

-Ceres no seas así- dejo entre risas

-Me oíste mago, cuida a mi protegida o te pateare el trasero- menciono Ceres

-Si ya lo escuche- dijo con tranquilidad

-Ceres no lo trates así- volvió a decir entre risas

-Me alegra verte sonreír- dijo con suavidad el mago

-Tengo que volver, mago te dejo a tu princesa- dijo en burla mientras desaparecía

-Mi Umi, debes despertar de acuerdo- susurro el mago

-Si entiendo, Clef yo lo lamento- dijo con tristeza en su voz

-Esta bien, al menos nunca dijiste que me odiaras- dijo el mago

-No podría odiarte, te amo demasiado, y en todo momento pensé que lo que decías no era cierto- dijo avergonzada

-Solo confiemos el uno en el otro siempre de acuerdo, yo realmente te amo- menciono el mago

-De acuerdo yo también te amo, y confiare en ti siempre- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces despierta querida mía- susurro el mago

-Si, ven a buscarme- dijo la chica mientras se desvanecía

Continuara…

··························································································································································································································································································

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien.

Bueno aquí el capitulo 15 del fic n.n espero que les agrade y que lo disfruten mucho.

Lo publique temprana y a tiempo OK (19:47 hora de chile) jajajajajaja.

Bueno me dejan comentarios para saber que les pareció este cap, nos estamos leyendo cuídense mucho…

Ryuuzaki kirimi.-

··························································································································································································································································································


	16. la desicion de los genios

La luna frente al mar

·············································································································································

Capitulo 16: La decisión de los genios…

·············································································································································

El salón fue recibiendo una vez mas a los dos integrantes faltantes, Ceres había regresado unos minutos antes que el mago, ya que por lo sucedido este se tomo mas tiempo.

Los demás solo los miraron con sorpresa al desconocer que era lo que sucedía realmente entre ellos. Lo único que sabían era que la guerrera del agua estaba en medio.

-Bien, ahora si podemos continuar- dijo Rayearth para atraer la atención de los presentes

-Como ya les habíamos dicho la situación será que para que ustedes no estorben el la pelea contra la oscuridad de nuestras niñas, borraremos sus memorias- dijo Windam con serenidad

-Pero quiero que tengan en cuenta que nos oponemos- dijo Ferio molesto

-Lo sabemos, es por eso que nuestra decisión se les informara de inmediato- menciono Ceres esta vez

-¿Qué harán entonces?- pregunto con molestia el espadachín

-La decisión es la siguiente…-Comenzó a hablar Rayearth pero se vio interrumpido por un pequeño que abrió la puerta de golpe y entro llorando

-¡Papá!- grito el pequeño en llanto

-Kamio, ¿pero que te sucede hijo?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Papi, mamá no quiere despertar, y yo no quiero eso ¿Por qué no despierta?- hablo entre sollozos

-Eso es por que tu madre esta durmiendo, esta cansada y necesita reponer energías- hablo calmadamente

-Pero ¿y si despierta y ya no se acuerda de mi?- pregunto asustado

-Hijo ¿escuchaste algo?- pregunto con miedo y dirigiendo una mirada molesta a los genios

-Oye no nos mires así, no es nuestra culpa- se excuso Ceres

-No, Yo no escuche nada, solo se me ocurrió eso y me dio mucho miedo- dijo el pequeño

-Hijo no te preocupes, tu madre y yo te amamos, no podríamos despertar y haberte olvidado de un momento a otro, ya que tu eres el fruto del amor que tu madre y yo nos tenemos- explico Latís mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos de su pequeño

-De acuerdo- menciono mas tranquilo el niño

-Ve a cuidar a tu madre, seguro se emocionara al verte cuando despierte- dijo Latís al momento que le sonreía al pequeño

-Si, perdón por molestarte- hablo avergonzado Kamio

-No te preocupes, ve con tu madre- dijo Latís

El pequeño salio del salón corriendo, para llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba su madre. Latís camino hacia su puesto, miro a todos, en sus ojos había molestia combinada con tristeza y un poco de preocupación, todos lo notaron aunque era extraño ver en los ojos de este alguna expresión.

-Por lo visto, los niños son capaces de entender la situación- hablo Clef con tranquilidad

-Es normal, son hijos de las legendarias guerreras mágicas- hablo Windam

-Si estas al tanto, entonces deberían entender el daño que le causarían a nuestros pequeños- dijo molesto Ferio

-Lo lamento, pero ver a mi pequeño sentirse así por una idea, la cual podría ser real me lastima, no renunciare a Hikaru, ni a mi familia por esto, luchare a su lado y si me vuelvo un estorbo le diré que me lo haga saber, sin embargo me mantendré a su lado luchando- dijo Latís seguro

-Protegeré a Umi aun a costa de mi vida, los votos que le hice son verdaderos ha pasado mucho tiempo el cual deje ir y perdí, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella- hablo Clef con determinación

-No lo permitiré, no estoy de acuerdo y no estoy dispuesto a dejar todo aquello por lo cual junto a mi esposa hemos luchado por construir- hablo Ferio con entusiasmo

Los genios observaban la determinación de cada una de sus palabras, la seguridad con la cual hablaban sobre no rendirse ni perder aquello que tenían y deseaban mantener. Sus corazones demostraban calidez al hablar de sus amadas y sobre todo mostraban calidez y amor al hablar de sus pequeños. Observaron al mago su corazón mostraba calidez, amor, cariño y ternura por mantener a su amada junto a el.

Los tres sonrieron, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, miraron a los tres jóvenes para comenzar a hablar y darles a conocer su decisión. Para decirles lo que debían afrontar.

-Son jóvenes muy valientes- menciono Windam con serenidad

-No hay duda, del por que nuestras niñas los aman tanto- dijo Rayearth

-Si, son tal para cual- dijo entre risas Ceres

-Bien en ese caso les diremos lo que haremos- hablo serio Windam

-Nosotros hemos visto la fuerza que sus corazones tienen- dijo Ceres

-Y vemos su determinación y el amor que tienen por nuestras niñas y sus familias- dijo Rayearth

-Es por esa razón, que su prueba ha sido pasada con éxito, por cada uno de ustedes- los felicito Windam

-Mantendrán todo tal cual lo conocen, sus memorias no serán borradas- menciono Ceres

-Sin embargo deben mantener sus palabras, al decir que las protegerán hicieron una promesa, la cual los ata a cumplir con su deber- hablo Rayearth

-Deben cumplir cada una de sus palabras, bien saben que en Céfiro lo que se dice son conjuros eternos que se cobran cuando la situación así lo amerita- hablo el genio del agua

-Lo sabemos, sin embargo yo les aseguro que cada palabra pronunciada en este salón son reales, ya que salen de nuestro corazón y nuestra alma las reafirma- hablo con sabiduría el mago

-Yo cumpliré mi palabra, amo a Fuu, la protegeré a ella y a mi hijo- hablo el príncipe

-Cada palabra que he dicho es la verdad de mis sentimientos y lo que me liga a cumplirlas es el amor que tengo a mi esposa y a mi pequeño- hablo el espadachín

-Muy bien, en ese caso prepárense para lo que vendrá, la seguridad y la confianza que se tenga una pareja, hace que los lazos que los unen sean irrompibles, hace que estos sean amor puro, para así creer en la persona amada con el alma y el corazón- hablo Ceres

-Bien- hablaron los tres a la vez

Las cosas cada vez quedaban mas claras. Sin embargo todo en la vida se nos dificulta alguna vez, Céfiro se volvía cada vez mas inestable, la oscuridad estaba ganando terreno y nuestras guerreras seguían dormidas.

-Este es el momento perfecto para comenzar el ataque- se escucho desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

Una risa malévola inundo el aire y lo contamino una vez más…

Continuara…

·············································································································································

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno acá les dejo el cap 16.

Espero que les haya gustado xD

Lo publique temprano por lo visto jajajajaja (19:40 hora de Chile)

Y Stern-Rosenkreuz si lo de poner la hora empezó por ti lo repetí por que me parece divertido xD.

Bueno me dejan comentarios para saber que les pareció este cap OK nos estamos leyendo

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-


	17. la paz se derrumba

La luna frente al mar

Capitulo 17: La paz se derrumba…

Una risa malévola se escucho a lo lejos, provenía de la oscuridad en la cual el planeta se inundaba, cientos de voces se ahogaban dentro de esta.

Sin embargo esta realidad no era vista ni vivida por todas las partes del planeta, una de estas era el palacio en donde se encontraba la mayoría.

Sin embargo el dolor de las almas ya ahogadas en esta realidad llegaba al castillo pidiendo ayuda y salvación, puesto que el dolor era más fuerte y el llanto de estas no cesaba. ¿Cómo ayudarlos en este momento? Era lo que pensaban los genios y el mago, los cuales lograban oír tal grito de dolor y desesperación por los habitantes de tal maravilloso planeta.

-Tal parece que la destrucción ha comenzado y se esta acercando al castillo- menciono preocupado Ceres

-Pero las chicas continúan dormidas- dijo Ferio con pesar

-Lo sabemos, solo esperemos un poco mas- menciono Rayearth serio

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?- pregunto Latís

-No podemos enviarlas a luchar con solo un poco de su capacidad, aunque nosotros estemos allí para protegerlas. Despertarlas ahora no es lo mas conveniente- hablo Windam

Quedaron en silencio un momento, el que las legendarias guerreras no despertaran era una preocupación para todos, ya que si la oscuridad se acercaba al palacio sus mentes, las cuales estaban dormidas eran mas fáciles de dominar. Todos estaban impacientes, pero lo mejor era calmarse.

-Si Fuu no despierta yo luchare en su lugar, para proteger Céfiro, hasta que abra nuevamente sus ojos- hablo Ferio decidido

-Tu coraje es de admirar príncipe, pero actúas de manera precipitada, ¿crees que mi pequeña niña estaría feliz si algo te pasara?- hablo y pregunto Windam con diversión

El príncipe guardo silencio, lo cierto era que el genio tenia razón, Fuu estaría preocupada si algo malo le pasara, además no quería eso, el solo deseaba protegerla de todo peligro y malas circunstancias eso fue lo que le prometió cuando realizo su declaración.

-Lo se, pero aun así, yo deseo protegerla y cuidarla- soltó en lagrimas

-No te desesperes- hablo el genio del viento

-Todo estará bien- hablo el mago

-Umi, menciono una vez que un sabio genio le dijo que la vida nos pone obstáculos para llegar a un objetivo, por eso cuanto mas obstáculos hay mas valoramos y cuidamos lo que tenemos- hablo cerrando sus ojos Clef

-Es cierto, cada vez que tenemos dificultades para alcanzar algo, mas preciado y tiene mas valor- menciono Ceres

-Las cosas nunca se nos dan fáciles, pero saber afrontarlas es un signo de madurez y eso ayuda a crecer aun mas como personas- hablo Windam

-Entiendo- dijo Ferio bajando su cabeza

Latís solo escuchaba con cuidado cada palabra, y en su mente meditaba sobre si hace tiempo la gente hubiese pensado de esa manera o si al pilar de aquel entonces hubiese pensado en disolver ese sistema, las cosas hoy en día serian diferentes. Sin embargo sin tales sucesos el no podría haber conocido a Hikaru ni tampoco a su pequeño Kamio.

Cada palabra tenía su toque de verdad.

Pero la paz no dura para siempre, un gran temblor fue sentido en toda el área del castillo haciendo que cada presente se levantara de sus asientos. Ferio y Latís salieron corriendo como pudieron del salón, sus pequeños tendrían miedo y sus esposas aun no despertaban, el mago consiente de cómo estaba Umi se calmo, ya que sabia que ella estaba bien. El junto a los genios corrieron hacia el balcón. Lo que vieron los dejo perplejos.

La tierra partida a la mitad era lo único que lograban visualizar. La oscuridad de tal anciana alcanzo el castillo…

Continuara…

Lamento que este capitulo sea tan corto T_T a mi tampoco me gusto que fuese así.

Pero la responsabilidad de la universidad llama T_T.

Sin embargo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y espero que se preparen ya que la batalla esta por comenzar n.n…

Dejen comentarios nos estamos leyendo

Ryuuzaki kirimi…

P.D.: subido a las 20:47 hora de Chile xD…


	18. El despertar, luz y oscuridad

La Luna Frente al Mar

··························································································································································································································································································

Capitulo 18: El despertar, luz y oscuridad

··························································································································································································································································································

Lo que vieron los dejos totalmente perplejos, la tierra alrededor del castillo se había partido a la mitad y amenazaba con partir el palacio de igual manera. La oscuridad que azotaba el planeta era más densa cada segundo y se acercaba para invadirlos a ellos.

El mago en su asombro, como pudo trato de no perder la calma, levanto su báculo tan alto como sus brazos lo permitieron y lanzo un conjuro para crear un escudo alrededor de este, con su magia logro levantar el castillo y hacerlo flotar de manera firme. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras ordenaba y mantenía sus deseos en su corazón, para proteger a su ser amado y también a su amado planeta.

Los genios observaban al mago el cual con dedicación procuraba mantener a salvo aquello que amaba y ellos solo mostraron una dulce sonrisa. Ceres con sus brazos en alto formo cimientos de hielo que pudiesen sostener el castillo. Rayearth evito con su poder que la lava en lo más profundo del planeta consumiera los delicados pero firmes cimientos y Windam con aire frío fortaleció aquellos cimientos y mando al viento que sostuviera al castillo para darle más seguridad junto a las columnas de hielo que sostenían al castillo.

-Hechicero, ya puedes descansar, tu escudo es poderoso y nosotros mantendremos lejos de la tierra este palacio- hablo Windam

-Aun así, debo proteger a todos- hablo Clef con seguridad

-Sin embargo estas preocupado por Umi, ve a verla nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-dijo Ceres con tranquilidad

Clef bajo sus brazos, si bien estaba muy preocupado por su niña de hermosos ojos y azulado cabello, tenia entendido que aun estaba dormida al igual que las otras dos.

Estaba tranquilo por que sabía que Caldina la cuidaba bien. Pero el deseo y la necesidad de verla eran más fuertes que todo. Proteger el castillo, para así protegerla a ella y a los demás era ahora su prioridad.

-Quiero verla, aun que sea un momento- susurro en alto el mago

-Entonces ve a verla, como dijo Ceres nosotros cuidaremos el castillo- hablo Rayearth

-Muchas gracias, sin embargo cualquier cosa díganmelo inmediatamente y yo vendré por favor- dijo el mago bajando su báculo y acercándose a la puerta

-No te preocupes ve tranquilo- dijo Windam

-Si ve a ver a tu princesa antes que se la coma el lobo- hablo Ceres divertido

El mago solo suspiro, a ese genio le había dado por molestarlo, primero lo amenaza y luego se burla de el. Pero tenia presente dicha amenaza bien sabia que no era rival para un genio como el, era obvio que no podría ganarle.

Se acerco con rapidez a la puerta se dio la vuelta hizo una reverencia y volteo para entrar al palacio.

Al momento que desapareció se escucho el ruido de un golpe.

-¡Oye eso me dolió! Que agresivo eres- dijo con un puchero Ceres

-Es que tu idiotez es increíble, te burlas y lanzas chistes cuando no es la situación- lo retaba Windam

-Eres tan aburrido, Rayearth defiéndeme- dijo entre lágrimas Ceres

-Windam eres muy serio, vive la vida con armonía- dijo entre risas el genio del fuego

-Nada de entre risas y esas cosas, concéntrense en lo que debemos hacer- dijo molesto el genio del viento

-Terminaras estresándote y se te cansara la cara con esa seriedad tuya- hablo Ceres

-Ustedes no son más que un dolor de cabeza, se les ocurre cada cosa- volvió a hablar Windam

-Si estuviéramos tan preocupados en lo que sucede no podríamos ver mas allá del problema, solo veríamos la superficie y no su fondo, ¿Cómo podríamos enfrentar al enemigo si solo vemos lo que el nos muestra y no lo que realmente es?- dijo Ceres

-Eso lo sabemos con claridad, pero también debemos estar atentos ante cualquier actitud extraña, si nos confiamos solo terminaríamos derrotándonos a nosotros mismos- dijo Windam

-Estamos claros en todo lo que debemos y no hacer, pero por ahora apoyemos a nuestras niñas y a la gente del planeta ellos realmente no quieren perder lo que tienen- hablo Rayearth

-Tienes razón- hablaron al unísono Ceres y Windam

Los tres guardaron silencio y observaron lo que podían, la espesa oscuridad no permitía ver mas allá, sus ojos trataban de llegar mas lejos pero sabían que era inútil solo debían mantener la calma y confiar en que todo estaría bien y lograrían vencer. La gente del planeta era fuerte en especial los habitantes del castillo y contaban con la fuerza de las guerreras mágicas y también con la de ellos.

El joven corría por los pasillos para así llegar rápidamente al cuarto de la joven de azules ojos, la cual aun se encontraba dormida.

Corría con velocidad para dar con su paradero, pasaron unos minutos y llego estaba en frente de su puerta con suavidad toco y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con Caldina quien arropaba a la joven.

-Caldina, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto el mago

-Aun sigue dormida, pero esta bien, que su magia apareciera así derepente y que la despertaran a la fuerza fue un gasto de energía muy fuerte, pero ya veras que todo ira bien, mis niñas despertaran de un momento a otro- hablo la bailarina para calmar al mago

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla, e venido a verla si quieres puedes retirarte- hablo suavemente el mago

-Entiendo, Gurú- Clef ese temblor ¿Por qué fue causado?-pregunto Caldina con preocupación

-La oscuridad rodeo el castillo y partió la tierra en dos, nunca antes esto había sucedido, pero si tememos y preocupamos, solo le daremos mas fuerza- respondió el joven mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la chica

-Ya veo, sabes yo creo que ellas lo lograran, esta vez todos lucharemos si es necesario, Ascot, Presea, Ráfaga y yo lucharemos, también los apoyaremos ten en cuenta que nosotros también los queremos demasiado, aquí todos somos una familia y debemos apoyarnos. Así que cualquier cosa que necesites solo dilo y nosotros estaremos allí- hablo Caldina con seguridad

-Gracias, estoy seguro que esta vez con el poder de todos lo lograremos, no debemos dejar todo sobre sus hombros, no es la idea todos juntos salvaremos este planeta- hablo Clef con una sonrisa

-Así es, bueno te dejo con Umi. Cuídala bien- le dijo la bailarina mientras abría la puerta

-Si no te preocupes- respondió el mago

-Gurú- Clef- hablo Caldina

-Dime- dijo el mago

-Cuidadito con aprovecharte de ella mientras duerme- le dijo mientras se escondía detrás de la puerta

-¡CALDINA!- grito el mago sonrojado

-Jajajajajaja- reía a carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta

-Esa Caldina- dijo en susurros con su rostro rojo

-Decir esas cosas, yo no me atrevería a hacer algo así- volvió a susurrar

Luego de las burlas de Ceres debía soportar las locas ideas de la bailarina, pero bueno era mejor pensar en otras cosas que en lo que sucedía, tal vez todos se percataban de eso y ese era el motivo de sus bromas.

Observaba con detenimiento todo y su mirada se enfoco en la joven que dormía, se dedico a observarla e instintivamente tomo su mano y la beso con suavidad.

Cuanto la amaba eso siempre lo supo había esperado tanto tiempo para decírselo y al final tomo la decisión equivocada dañando a Presea en el camino. Lo bueno era que todo eso había pasado pero lo que aquello provoco era algo que aun estaba latente.

Y que deberían enfrentar en algún momento.

Pero estaba feliz de tener entre sus brazos a su querida niña, y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla, aun había luz en los corazones de los habitantes que se habían refugiado en el castillo y en los de sus habitantes, tenían apoyo y seguridad era por eso que lograrían vencer.

-La lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad- susurro

-Quizás son pruebas que debemos afrontar, si logramos afrontar las dificultades que se nos presentan maduramos, crecemos y nuestra perspectiva cambia. La luz y la oscuridad siempre estarán en una disputa continua, pero esta vez la luz de nuestras almas y corazones vencerá para siempre ese es mi deseo- hablo en voz baja el mago

Estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, tomando con suavidad la mano de la chica, esperando con tranquilidad que ella despertara.

Sintió su mano moverse y observo con cuidado y alegría…

-Clef, que alegría verte- hablo la joven que acababa de despertar

-Me alegra que despertaras- dijo con cariño en su voz el mago…

Continuara…

··························································································································································································································································································

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?...

Lo se, lo se tanto tiempo sin actualizar es que entre pruebas y trabajos se me acorto el tiempo y no pude actualizar el fic ToT la uni absorbe tanto tiempo que se hace insoportable, pero bueno ya actualice.

Este es el cap 18 (obvio kirimi si lo pusiste al principio u.u) ejem la voz de mi subconsciente. En fin espero que les haya gustado este cap me dejan comentarios y bueno nos estamos leyendo n.n

Ryuuzaki kirimi.-

··························································································································································································································································································


	19. comienza la batalla

**La Luna frente al mar**

······································································································································································································································································································

Capitulo 19: La batalla comienza…

······································································································································································································································································································

La chica estaba adormecida, sentía su cuerpo cansado, fue entonces que en su entumecido cuerpo sintió como tomaban su mano con suavidad y tanta dulzura que su corazón dio un salto.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrío al verlo

-Clef, me alegra verte- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que despertaras- le respondió con la misma sonrisa

-¿Cuánto he dormido, qué ha pasado?- pregunto la joven

- Mi niña, has dormido casi un día entero y bueno ha pasado lo peor- dijo el mago bajando su cabeza, su voz tenia un tono de preocupación.

-Entiendo- Volvió a mencionar Umi

-Debemos tener esperanza y mantener la calma por sobre todas las cosas, si nos preocupamos demasiado solo le daremos mas poder- hablo con sabiduría

-Estoy clara en eso, de verdad deseo que todo salga bien- dijo entre suspiros

-Yo también lo espero- menciono el mago tomando su mano.

Ambos se miraron, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus miradas expresaban lo que sentían, a pesar de todo lo que sucedía afuera ellos deseaban más que nada estar juntos y en paz, sin embargo un trueno el cual hizo retumbar hasta el mismo cielo de Céfiro, los asusto, pero sobretodo aquello que vieron reflejado en la ventana de la habitación los dejo perplejos.

En esta se encontraba la imagen de una anciana, de oscuros ojos, más profundos que la misma noche, piel blanca la cual llegaba a ser pálida, sus grises cabellos largos y desordenados, y su mirada llena de odio, frustración, tristeza y miedo. Las marcas de incontables lágrimas aun eran notables en sus mejillas y sus labios que estaban secos se abrieron.

-Los odio y los maldijo, os dijo ahora que Céfiro sucumbirá a mi poder- su voz retumbo en el castillo.

Su imagen desapareció al instante que un gran terremoto comenzó a azotar el planeta, como pudieron Umi y Clef se levantaron para salir de aquella habitación, y así llegar hasta donde estaban los genios, tratando de correr por los pasillos, puesto que el terremoto con suerte los dejaba estar en pie, iban de la mano protegiéndose mutuamente.

Poco quedaba para el balcón solo debían mantenerse un poco mas, avanzaron con dificultad pero finalmente lograron llegar. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a todos allí, apoyándose unos a otros, para poder llegar a la misma meta.

-¡Umi!- se escucho el grito de Ceres quien con agua rodeándolo tomo la forma de un niño para lanzarse a los brazos de la joven

-Ceres ¿Qué sucedió estas bien?- dijo preocupada, tomando al genio en brazos

-Tengo tanto miedo- dijo sollozando

-Esta todo bien no te preocupes- dijo consolándolo

Los demás solo estaban observando sorprendido la reacción del genio, ya que era algo ridículo que actuara de esa manera, un ser tan poderoso y respetado en dicho mundo, tomo la apariencia de un niño de 4 años solo para ser mimado por su guerrera. Clef solo dio un suspiro, Rayearth se sintió tentado a hacer lo mismo pero se retracto, ya que el pequeño Kamio se aferro más a su madre por si acaso.

Windam solo se acerco a donde estaba Ceres y la guerrera del agua carraspeo y en aquel balcón solo se escucho el golpe dado y el cambio de apariencia inmediata del genio de las aguas.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?, solo estaba jugando- dijo molesto

-Cállate tus estupideces no son bienvenidas en este momento- le reprendió el genio del viento

-Tu dices eso por que eres aburrido- volvió a hablar inflando sus mejillas

-Jajá jajá, ya basta ustedes dos deberían saber el ridículo que están haciendo- hablo entre risas Rayearth

-De acuerdo, solo si me respondes lo siguiente- hablo Ceres

-Saldrá con una tontería no aceptes- dijo serio Windam

-Cállate, Rayearth ¿Tú querías hacer lo mismo verdad?- pregunto astutamente

-Si. Pero el mocoso acaparo para el solo a Hikaru- dijo triste

-No puede ser- dijo tomándose la cabeza entre las manos Windam

El estar con ese par lo iba a volver loco, pero claro esta no admitiría en frente de ellos que le dio algo de envidia que Ceres fuese tan impulsivo y Rayearth tan honesto, para ser sinceros el también se sintió tentado a hacer tal cosa. Pero decidió que no era lo correcto, además el pequeño Yuki era bastante sensible y quizás se pusiese a llorar.

Dio un largo suspiro, y fue entonces que una vez mas el suelo comenzó a moverse, logrando finalmente estremecer con incluso más fuerza el castillo.

-Esa vieja de nuevo con las suyas- hablo Ceres molesto

-¿Logras verla?- pregunto Rayearth

-Esta en frente de nosotros- respondió Ceres

-¿Esta sola?- pregunto otra vez el genio del fuego

-No- dijo con pesar Windam

-Esta con aquellas almas engañadas y sumidas por el dolor y el odio- dijo con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo Ceres

-No puede ser cierto, si las cosas están dándose de este modo, buscara la manera de matarnos a todos- dijo con preocupación Rayearth

-No nos queda de otra- hablo Hikaru esta vez

-Es tiempo de luchar- Dijo Umi

-Así es, esta vez daremos todo- hablo Fuu

-No crean que irán solas, esta vez lucharemos todos- hablo el mago con autoridad

-Lo sabemos- hablaron al mismo tiempo las guerreras mágicas

-Yo cuidare a los niños, no permitiré que nada les suceda- hablo Caldina

-De acuerdo, te los encargamos mucho- hablaron los padres al unísono

-En ese caso vamos- hablaron los genios

-Si defenderemos este mundo- hablo Umi

-Este es nuestro hogar- hablo Ferio

-Lo defenderemos y protegeremos a nuestros seres amados- hablo el gran Gurú de aquel hermoso planeta

-Entonces vamos a defender lo que es nuestro- respondieron con un grito los genios

Todos se prepararon para luchar, bajaron del balcón llegando así hasta donde estaba aquella anciana, la cual lanzo un ataque, afortunadamente todos lo esquivaron, Umi y Ceres comenzaron con los ataques, volvieron inestable el suelo, ya que lo convirtieron en lodo, logrando así que los enemigos se desestabilizaran.

Fuu y Windam lanzaron navajas de viento, las cueles dieron en el blanco, pero los enemigos alcanzaron a esquivarlos, sin embargo en aquel momento, Ascot, Ferio y Latís se lanzaron contra ellos.

-Es el momento de atacar, espíritus infelices de este mundo acudan a mí para así hacerles sentir a estos ilusos el dolor y la desesperación- grito con su tétrica voz la anciana

En ese momento los espíritus se lanzaron en contra de todos ellos, Clef levanto un escudo protector a tiempo y la batalla comenzó, la lucha cada vez se hacia mas dura e inconstante, todos daban su mejor esfuerzo pero nadie lograba llegar hasta la anciana.

-Ceres, esa anciana solo esta observando- menciono la joven mientras se defendía hábilmente con su espada

- Esa vieja esta esperando el momento para atacar, ven tengo un plan y acabaremos con esto de una vez- menciono seguro Ceres

-¿Qué pretendes?- consulto la chica

-Te lo diré en su momento- digo mientras levantaba un muro de hielo para protegerlos

-Cuando te de la señal tu atácala con "dragón de agua", de esa manera yo aprovechare y acabare con ella- hablo una vez mas

-De acuerdo- hablo segura la chica

La batalla continuaba, y los guerreros de Céfiro estaban logrando acabar con la mayoría las guerreras mágicas junto a sus protectores se preparaban para atacar a su ultimo y gran enemigo, se acercaron con rapidez hacia aquella mujer, pero esta levanto su mano y en un rápido movimiento hizo que miles de rayos comenzaran a caer en su dirección, Latís se apresuro para contrarrestar dicho ataque con el propio, sin embargo no lo logro con existo, ya que Fuu y Windam levantaron un escudo para proteger a todos.

-Esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé, no podemos siquiera acercarnos a ella- hablo Hikaru con molestia

-No te preocupes la venceremos- la consoló Rayearth

-Una vez más, debemos intentar una vez mas- hablo Fuu

-En ese caso vamos- respondió Windam

Ambos se lanzaron, atacándola con sus mejores hechizos logrando un pequeño corte en su rostro, al ver esto Hikaru lanzo un rayo de fuego y Rayearth ataco con una fuerte llamarada.

Estaba en esos momentos indefensa, pero no se rendiría ella cumpliría su objetivo, los destruiría uno a uno, matando sus esperanzas.

-Umi este es el momento- Grito Ceres

-Bien, ¡Dragón de agua!- grito la chica, lanzando tal ataque

-Maldita mocosa- grito la anciana al verse indefensa y que tal ataque dio el efecto esperado

-Ríndete- hablo Hikaru

-¡No!- dijo al momento de ponerse de pie y volver a atacar

Esta vez el mago lanzo un poderoso ataque, miles de dardos formados por hielo y electricidad salieron de su báculo, logrando dañar en sobremanera a aquel ser maligno, en aquel momento tanto Latís como Ferio se lanzaron para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Ascot enviaba a sus mas poderosas criaturas.

-Malditos, malditos- grito desesperada la mujer

-Es suficiente acabemos con ella- dijo Hikaru

Las guerreras mágicas se juntaron en un mismo sitio seguidas por sus guardianes, los seis levantaron sus manos pera lograr el hechizo mas poderoso que se hubiese visto, mientras los demás la distraían ellos comenzaron a invocar el hechizo.

-Ahora, ¡rayos de luz!- dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo generando una onda la cual perforo cada parte del cuerpo de la anciana.

-Termino, hemos ganado- hablo Umi

-No lo creas niña ingenua- y con sus últimas fuerzas la anciana formo una esfera de oscuridad la cual se dirigía hacia la chica.

-¡Umi!- Grito Ceres

La chica reacciono al ver que la anciana con sus últimas fuerzas lanzaba un ataque hacia ella, mientras esta caía al suelo desvaneciéndose, no había tiempo de escapar, se levanto para tratar aunque sea de esquivarlo con un hechizo, pero no le quedaban fuerzas.

Vio el ataque cerca y a su vez la espalda de alguien.

Un poco de sangre cayo en su rostro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par se llenaron de lagrimas en solo un segundo, sus labios se abrieron, y los demás corrieron a auxiliar a aquella persona que se interpuso, la joven de azules ojos derramo lagrimas al mismo tiempo que el cielo se aclaraba, y en su inmensidad solo se escucho un grito de dolor.

-¡Clef!- grito la joven

-Por favor no llores- solo movió sus labios, su voz solo eran susurros…

Continuara…

······································································································································································································································································································

Hola, ¿Cómo están?... lo se, lo se tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero tuve unos problemas, el Internet 0% inspiración y además la universidad, en fin eso es lo de menos solo quiero decirles que el final ya se acerca n.n, espero que les gustase este cap bueno debo irme me dejan comentarios OK nos leemos…

Ryuuzaki kirimi.-


	20. un grito mudo a la sombra de la luz

**La luna frente al Mar**

··························································································································································································································································································

**Capitulo 20: Un grito mudo a la sombra de la luz**

··························································································································································································································································································

-No llores por favor- fue lo único que pudieron articular sus labios.

Su piel ya no se sentía calida y su voz era inaudible para los demás, solo el lograba escucharse, sin embargo sus oídos aun escuchaban los sollozos de su amada y su piel sentía la caída de sus lagrimas.

-No deseo que llores mas por mí, por favor- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Eso que pides es inevitable, el dolor de perder lo que amas es como una daga clavada en tu corazón pasara tiempo para que se recupere- se escucho la voz de alguien, una voz suave y dulce, pero sobretodo tranquilizadora.

El joven mago giro sobre si, para observar a aquella persona la cual le hablo tan dulcemente.

-Princesa… Esmeralda- dijo sorprendido

-Si Clef, soy yo- le contesto la princesa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hace aquí?- se atrevió a consultar

-Vengo a guiarte- respondió

-Entonces ya he muerto- bajo su cabeza

-Eso lo veremos en el transcurso de tu viaje, por favor sígueme- le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-De acuerdo- la siguió

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, sin hablar avanzaron a paso suave hasta llegar a un castillo, entraron por este y observaban cada parte de este.

-¿Clef?- llamo la princesa

-Dime- respondió el mago

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de tu amor por la guerrera del agua?- consulto Esmeralda

-Cuando se fueron por segunda vez, solo lograba pensar en ella, pero los años pasaban y ella no volvía, solo regresaron Hikaru y Fuu, pero de ella nada y cuando volvió yo no estaba- hablo el mago

-Y decidiste realizar un matrimonio con Presea- volvió a hablar

-Así es- respondió con pesar

-La verdad pensé que eras más sabio, pero te dejaste llevar por la presión del momento- le regaño con suavidad

-Fue un error, pero se me dio la oportunidad de reponer las cosas, de comenzar o través, pero aun así no podré- dijo en un tono triste

La princesa solo lo observo, su semblante estaba decaído, realmente el separarse de ella lo estaba afectando, en sus ojos podía verse el amor que le tenia a la joven, sin embargo por el bien de ella prefirió arriesgar su vida para poder salvarla y mantenerla a salvo.

El amor a veces no daba más que problemas, pero era algo hermoso a lo cual ningún ser humano debería estar imposibilitado. Solo se escucho un suspiro.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenia que esperar para encontrar a mi otra mitad para que me acompañase a vivir?- soltó el mago

-¿De que hablas?- consulto

-Princesa, yo por mucho tiempo preferí ahogar el amor que sentía por ella, solo por apariencia mantuve distancia, cuanto me cuesta ya sobrevivir, no podía quitarme el antifaz que mantenía mi imagen y cuando logre hacerlo solo traje problemas y un mal a mi querido planeta- hablo el mago de manera rápida

-Escúchame Clef, en asuntos del corazón no existen las reglas de dos, quizás ambos estaban actuando solo para mantener paz y no traer problemas a nadie, pero sus sentimientos fueron mas fuertes, hay cosas que no podemos evitar, ya que están deben suceder – le respondió la princesa

-Créeme cuando te diga que te entiendo mas de lo que imaginas, se que en esos momentos difíciles para mi también tu entendiste mi situación y lo que sucedía en mi corazón- volvió a hablar la princesa

-Lo se Esmeralda, pero en este estado no hay nada que pueda hacer- hablo el mago una vez mas

-Mi querido amigo, las pruebas son parte de la vida, debes saber como afrontarlas- le aconsejo la joven

El silencio reino nuevamente entre ellos, su paso seguía tranquilo, sin embargo como un eco se escucho la voz de alguien mas

-No me dejes por favor, Clef no me abandones- decía aquella voz quebrada

-Umi, mi amada, deja de llorar- hablo con preocupación

En ese momento aquel manto blanco por el cual caminaban dejo ver una imagen a través de un espejo en donde se veía a la joven llorando al lado del cuerpo del mago, estaba en una cama, la chica sentada y Ceres consolándola.

-Mi niña, por favor cálmate- le pedía el genio

-¿Cómo debería hacerlo, por qué tenia que pasar esto?- consultaba la joven con sus manos cubriendo su rostro

-¡Umi!- grito el mago

-Tu grito es mudo en este lugar, ella no puede escucharte- menciono Esmeralda

-Esmeralda, si esta es mi alma por favor muéstrame el camino para volver a vivir- rogó el mago

Hubo silencio entre ambos y se escucho la voz del genio

-mi niña, por favor la tristeza es una esponja que absorbe la vida hasta consumirla, Umi no caigas en esto- denotaba preocupación en su voz

-Pero no quiero estar aquí sin Clef, ¿Qué hago Ceres?- hablaba llorando la joven

-Mi querida Umi, solo llena el mar de piedras e inténtalo cruzar- hablaba tomando su hombro

-Pero cuando no pueda ocultar el vacío en mi rostro por la soledad ¿Qué debería mostrar?- consultaba la joven

-Mi niña, solo se tu misma no aparentes lo que no sientes- hablo el genio

-En ese caso solo habrá tristeza en mi- hablo y rompió a llorar una vez mas

-Clef- susurro entre sollozos

Los espectadores de tal situación solo miraban y el hechicero solo caía en desesperación por no saber que hacer y el no poder ser escuchado, a la sombra de la luz, sus gritos solo eran mudos a los oídos de su amada, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y cayo con pesar al suelo inexistente en aquel lugar.

-¿Clef?- llamo la princesa mientras se acercaba a el

Al verlo se sorprendió, nunca pensó verlo de esa manera, sus manos cubrían su rostro y de estas caían sus lagrimas, ya no podía mas con su dolor, solo lo observo.

Pensar y recordar que ella paso por lo mismo, y su único apoyo fue el, solo el la escucho, la entendió y la apoyo, claro esta siempre recordándole lo peligroso que era su situación.

-Quiero estar con ella, verla, abrazarla, besarla, no pensé que vivir esto seria tan doloroso- hablo el mago con voz quebrada

-Clef, dime ¿Sí tu espíritu pudiese ir a verla y hablarle, que le dirías?- pregunto

-Si pudiese hacer eso le diría, que no llore por mi, que estoy bien, ya que mi hora llego y quiero que sea feliz, que le valla bien en la vida y cuando le toque partir estaré aquí esperándola, que mi amor por ella nunca cesara, que voy hacia un lugar donde el tiempo solo es ilusión- hablo el mago

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto otra vez

-No, también le diría que no dude que si mira en su interior me podrá encontrar, que no llore mas por mi, ya que siempre estaré cerca de ella, y la esperare aquí donde no existe el dolor- hablo entre lagrimas pero con suavidad

-Ya veo, eso es muy dulce, Zagato también me lo dijo pero de otra manera- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Ustedes dos al fin están juntos ¿verdad?- hablo

-Si, gracias a ustedes- respondió

-Esmeralda ¿podré decirle esto a Umi?- consulto con tristeza

-Se que si se lo dijo ella estará mas tranquila, y podrá encontrar a alguien quien la haga feliz- dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como las lagrimas caían una vez mas

-No, tu no puedes ir a decirle esto a ella- le dijo seriamente

-¿Qué pero como es posible?- hablo con desesperación

-No es posible por solo una cosa- respondió

-¿Qué cosa?- consulto preocupado

-Por que tú debes despertar- fue lo único que menciono la princesa

-¿Qué?- dijo confundido

-Despierta Clef, ya lo viste ella esta esperando tristemente por que vuelvas a tu cuerpo- hablo la joven

-No estoy muerto- hablo sin poder creerlo

-Clef, despierta, ve con ella- fue lo último que escucho

-Esmeralda, gracias- susurro

-De nada, despierta- hablo mientras se desvanecía

-Clef- volvió a mencionar Umi

-Umi, mí querida Umi- hablo muy despacio mientras abría con pesar y despacio sus ojos

Continuara…

······································································································································································································································································································

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este cap? Jajaj de un principio no tenía intención de matar a Clef

Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, uf me costo escribirlo, pero aquí esta n.n

Quiero aclarar los genios no están enamorados de las chicas solo las quieren como guardianes, lamento el retraso solo espero que no se hayan vuelto emo u.u

xD nos leemos cuídense

Ryuuzaki kirimi.-

·····································································································································································································································································································


	21. La luz que nos guía

La luna frente al mar

······································································································································································································································································································

Capitulo 21: La luz que nos guía…

······································································································································································································································································································

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, la luz le molesto un poco, ciertamente no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, para el solo fue un momento pero ¿Cuánto habrá sido para los demás?

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a su querida niña, a su amada, a su Umi con una sonrisa la observo, aun sollozaba hundiendo su rostro entre las sabanas una sonrisa pequeña se formo y la llamo en tono suave pero audible solo para ella.

-Umi, mí querida Umi- susurro el mago

-¿Clef?- pronuncio con duda la joven

-Si, ya estoy aquí contigo- hablo suavemente Clef

-Yo, Clef me tenias preocupada, no sabia que hacer, estuviste dormido por casi 3 semanas…- hablaba entre lagrimas Umi

-Mi amada Umi ya no llores mas, ahora estoy aquí, junto a ti- le susurro suavemente el mago

-Lo se me alegra tanto que despertaras, yo nunca perdí las esperanzas- dijo la joven entre sollozos

El mago solamente la abrazo y sonrío suavemente mientras consolaba a la joven que aun entre sus brazos derramaba lagrimas, no de tristeza y preocupación, si no que de alegría al ver bien a su querido Clef.

Se mantuvieron así bastante tiempo hasta que la chica rendida por el cansancio se durmió en sus brazos, el solo la observo.

En realidad era hermosa su cabello, sus ojos y ella en sí. Estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de estar con ella para siempre como era su idea principal, la amaba esto estaba claro para el y para ella.

Las horas pasaban y ella seguía durmiendo, en su regazo mientras el la protegía y observaba, aquella era la vista mas hermosa que había visto.

-¿Cuánto dormiste estos días?- pregunto al silencio el mago

-Casi nada- le respondió una voz

-Debió estar demasiado preocupada por mi- hablo con pesar

-La hubiese visto, no se movió de tu lado, bueno si lo hizo pero para comer y dormir unas 2 o 3 horas, no mas- respondió una vez mas aquella voz

-Al menos ahora esta descansando- susurro el mago

-Si, eso me alegra- hablo con alegría dicho ser

Aquel ser se acerco al lugar en cual reposaba el mago, y acaricio el cabello de la joven que aun dormía. Clef lo observo realmente era alguien a quien se le debía respeto al igual que los otros dos, sin embargo el había estado allí para su amada Umi y aun en ese momento estaba con ellos.

-Supongo que estas feliz de verla bien ¿no es cierto?- consulto el mago

-Pero claro que estoy feliz, ya me tenia preocupado tanto llanto- hablo cerrando sus ojos Ceres

-Me imagino, como me molesta preocuparla tanto- hablo en un suspiro

-Es por que ella te ama demasiado, la hubiese visto cuando llego por primera vez a mi, parecía una catarata, y hasta ahora ¿De dónde salen tantas lagrimas?- hablo y pregunto el genio

-Creo que solo ella lo sabe- respondió Clef

-Lo se, Umi es mi protegida y mi querida niña, afortunadamente volviste en ti, eso gracias a Esmeralda- le hablo Ceres

-Si, Esmeralda me guío hasta mi cuerpo una vez más, le daré las gracias adecuadamente cuando pueda moverme- hablo el mago mientras sonreía

-Sabes esa chica, la guerrera de Windam- hablaba Ceres

-¿Fuu?- consulto el mago

-Si ella puede ayudarte, si Fuu y Windam usan su magia curativa al mismo tiempo en ti estarás bien en solo dos días- hablo con emoción el genio

-Les pediré que me ayuden mañana entonces- sonrío el mago

-Es increíble- susurro en voz alta el genio

-¿Qué es increíble?- pregunto Clef

-Ustedes los humanos, algunos luchan por lo que aman, incluso son capaces de entregar su vida si es necesario, así también como hay humanos que no son capaces ni siquiera de defender sus ideales y lo que aman, solo se dejan estar- comento Ceres

-Eso depende del humano y la fuerza de su corazón- hablo el mago

-Si, entiendo que depende de la fuerza de su corazón, pero hay veces en que eso no es suficiente, ya que hay otros humanos que destrozan incluso sus sueños e ideales- hablo con tristeza

-Eso sucede por que ellos no son capaces de defender lo que son, no se aceptan a si mismos, por ello se les hace difícil defender lo que valoran- dijo el mago cerrando sus ojos

-Eres sabio en verdad, no por nada llevas el titulo de gran mago de Céfiro- le dijo en tono burlesco

-Siempre encuentra la manera de burlarse de mí- dijo entre suspiros

-Es que no puedo evitarlo- hablo Ceres entre risas

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué crees que los humanos seamos así?-consulto el mago

-Por que solo algunos de ustedes son capaces de conocerse, aceptarse y quererse a si mismos- respondió el genio

Ambos quedaron en silencio, en aquel cuarto solo se escuchaba la pausada respiración de la joven que dormía hace ya algunas horas.

Los dos pensaban en aquella conversación recién establecida, había cosas difíciles de responder pero aquello no significaba que no existiera una. Tanto el genio como el mago eran sabios, podían encontrar respuestas para aquellas preguntas, sin embargo algunas solo constaban de sentido común, esto era lo que estaba en sus mentes, al mago solo le surgió una duda mas en su mente la cual sin temor planteo.

-Ceres ¿Cómo crees que una persona logra creer en si misma y logra por sobretodo quererse?- pregunto el mago

El mago solo lo miro suavemente y miro a la chica que dormía, acaricio el largo y azulado cabello de la joven.

-Las personas logran eso cuando aparece alguien especial que nos dice te quiero o eres importante para mi, es en aquel momento en donde cada quien comienza a aceptarse tal cual es- respondió con sabiduría el genio

-Entiendo- hablo el mago

-Si lo miras de ese modo es una respuesta bastante sencilla- hablo una vez mas el genio

-Claro que es sencilla, pero es la mejor respuesta que hay- comento el mago

-Lo se, es la mejor solo por que yo la dije- hablo el genio

-Pero que modesto- se burlo el mago esta vez

-Oye no te burles de mi- le reclamo

-Lo lamento- dijo entre risas

-Esta bien- dijo el genio

-Dime Ceres ¿Cómo encontramos el camino a la felicidad?- volvió a consultar el mago

-Eso es simple mago, en este mundo y en cualquier otro siempre hay una luz que nos guía- respondió el genio…

Continuara…

······································································································································································································································································································

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Si lo se me atrase, pero no había inspiración en mi mente T_T

Pero volvió ^o^ jajaj así que estoy feliz por eso, bueno espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi, bueno espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo cuídense mucho

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

······································································································································································································································································································


	22. El inicio de algo nuevo

**La luna Frente al mar**

······································································································································································································································································································

Capitulo 22: El inicio de algo nuevo…

······································································································································································································································································································

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el ataque de aquella anciana en busca de destrucción, y otras semanas más hasta que el gran mago de Céfiro se recupero totalmente.

La paz regresaba lentamente al planeta y su reconstrucción avanzaba rápidamente gracias a los buenos deseos de todos sus habitantes.

Nuestros protagonistas estaban tranquilos y felices de volver a estar juntos, y ahora con tranquilidad paseaban por los jardines del palacio mirando el lugar y preparando su boda.

-Este lugar me gusta mucho para la boda ¿a ti qué te parece?- consulto la joven de azules cabellos

-Creo que es un lugar apropiado, la luz es agradable y lo que lo rodea también- respondió con una sonrisa el mago

-Si aquí fue donde me lo propusiste y me encantaría que aquí aquella propuesta se materialice- susurro suavemente Umi

-Así será, para ambos este lugar es importante- hablo calmadamente Clef

-Si, solo queda hablar con mis padres y todo estará bien- hablo la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su prometido

-¿Crees que tus padres me acepten?-consulto preocupado

-Claro que si, además yo te amo y tu a mi- hablo feliz la joven

-Lo se, pero me refiero a si tus padres estarán felices con todo esto- hablo con tono suave el mago

-Mi querido Clef, veras mis padres son fieles adoradores del amor, ellos aceptaran mi decisión, nos apoyaran por sobre todo y estarán felices por nosotros- lo calmo con sus palabras

-En ese caso, iremos mañana a hablar con ellos- dijo seguro

-Bien, yo iré a casa hoy y hablare con ellos, te esperare en casa- le dijo mientras le sonreía

-De acuerdo, Nos vemos mañana- le susurro al oído

La joven enrojeció ante tal acto, Clef la miro y la beso sonriendo. Se miraron, sonrieron y Umi cerró sus ojos y apareció en su habitación, salio rápidamente de esta dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la sala.

Abrió las puertas y allí los encontró, a sus queridos padres ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño. Ella se sentó en el gran sillón que estaba justo enfrente de sus padres, ambos la miraron y se sentaron también. Sabían que cuando aquello sucedía era por que debían hablar sobre algo importante.

-Y bien querida hija, no has estado aquí en casi un mes ¿Qué sucede?- consulto directamente su padre

-Bueno, antes que nada me alegra mucho verlos, en verdad los extrañe mucho- hablo con alegría la joven

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verte mi niña- hablo con dulzura su madre

-Bien, yendo directamente a lo que les quiero decir, verán yo voy a casarme- soltó la joven con seguridad.

Todo quedo en silencio en aquella sala, Umi comenzó a impacientarse no sucedía nada, ninguna reacción en sus padres.

El silencio continuaba solo se escuchaba el "tic-tac" del reloj que estaba en la pared, aquel ruido solo la ponía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, fue entonces cuando escucho el suspiro de su padre.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del muchacho que se atrevió a proponerte matrimonio en nuestra ausencia?- pregunto serio el padre de la chica

-Su nombre es Clef- respondió la joven

-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces?- pregunto su madre esta vez

-Hace 9 años aproximadamente- volvió a responder

-¿Lo amas?- consultaron ambos progenitores a la vez

-Con toda la fuerza de mi alma y corazón- respondió con tanta seguridad que sorprendió a sus padres

-En ese caso querida hija solo nos queda decir algo mas- hablo su padre

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella esta vez

-Felicidades, ya era hora que te casaras nos haríamos viejos y no tendríamos nietos- hablo su madre mientras reía

-Eso es cierto amada esposa, ya era momento que decidieras casarte, nosotros esperaremos ansiosos la llegada de nuestros nietos- reía mientras hablaba su padre

A la chica solo le caía una gota de su cabeza, sus padres no dejaban de sorprenderla con sus palabras y aceptación de las cosas, ellos siempre la apoyaban, serian muy felices al saber que ella estaría feliz con Clef, solo se unió a ellos y recibió los cariñosos abrazos de sus padres y sus felicitaciones.

Se quedaron en la sala conversando un poco mas sobre el viaje de ellos a Italia y arreglando los asuntos de la boda, mientras conversaban sobre todo lo que debían hacer y sobre todo los nietos que ellos tanto añoraban, la hora de la cena se acerco y los tres salieron de la sala con destino al comedor en donde continuo la conversación.

-Y dime hija ¿Cuándo conoceremos al susodicho?- pregunto su madre

-El vendrá mañana a hablar con ustedes, y hacer esto de manera más formal- respondió con tranquilidad

-Y ¿de dónde es?- pregunto su padre

La chica casi se atraganta con la comida, no había pensado en eso, mas bien se le olvido pensar en aquello.

-De un país lejano- dijo insegura

-Ya veo, ¿Cómo es que lo conoces hace 9 años entonces?- volvió a indagar su padre

-Fue el destino padre- respondió

-Que respuesta tan hermosa ¿recuerdas cuando nosotros nos enamoramos?- hablo su madre

-Como olvidarlo mi vida, la vida tan hermosa y en su sabiduría te envío a mi, desde el cielo para hacerme compañía eternamente- hablo su padre con cariño

-Sigues siendo un trovador como en tus años de juventud- volvió a hablar su madre

-Querida yo seré tu trovador eternamente, ya que tu eres inmortal para mi- halagó su padre

-Querido por eso te amo mas cada día, tu eres inmortal para mi- hablo su madre

Un aura rosa llena de corazones rodeo el comedor y la chica solo sonrío para ella misma, la verdad nunca se había acostumbrado a esas muestras de amor por parte de sus padres, pero la verdad los admiraba y deseaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón irradiar ese amor a diario junto a su prometido.

Pero no lograba ver haciendo las mismas muestras de amor que ellos.

Los observo y ellos a ella.

-Mi niña, un nuevo inicio para ti a comenzado desde hoy- hablo su madre

-Te amamos y te apoyaremos en todo que el inicio de tus planes concluya en tu boda- le dijo su padre

-Y entonces…- susurro su madre

-¡Vendrán los nietos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Dios ustedes no piensan en otra cosa- hablo sonrojada

Entre risas la cena concluyo, cada quien a sus habitaciones esperando con ansias el mañana en donde sus vidas darían un vuelco.

Continuara…

······································································································································································································································································································

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho el retraso y les pido disculpas, pero estuve algo mal este tiempo, terminar una relación de 7 años fue difícil, pero ya estoy mejor llena de ánimos y buena energía.

Y debido a eso acá les dejo el cap 22 de este fic, espero que les gustara y no olviden comentar para saber que les pareció n.n

Nos estamos leyendo…

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

······································································································································································································································································································


	23. conociendo a sus padres

**La Luna frente al Mar**

··································································································································································································································································································

Capitulo 23: Conociendo a sus padres…

··································································································································································································································································································

Los rayos del sol iluminaban cada calle de mundo místico buscando hasta el más mínimo rincón en donde su luz penetrase y lograsen así volver a dar vida a cada cosa con su resplandor.

Los traviesos rayos atravesaron con burla las cortinas que cubrían calmadamente la habitación de una joven. Con suavidad iluminaron su rostro para hacerle saber que la mañana comenzaba. La joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, bostezo y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia aquella ventana en la cual un rayo suave se colaba. Sin más abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz totalmente.

-Bien, que comience el día entonces- se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa

Cuando termino de arreglarse bajo a desayunar junto a sus padres, quienes la estaban esperando sentados uno junto al otro, ella se sentó al extremo y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Y bien querida ¿a qué hora llegara tu prometido?- consulto el padre de la joven

-Dentro de poco, me pidió que lo fuese a buscar- respondió con calma

-Que lindo entonces los esperaremos en la sala, allí nos lo presentaras y hablaremos calmadamente- hablo su madre

-Si, eso haremos- volvió a hablarla joven

-Bueno, en ese caso deberías de ir a buscarle, nosotros esperaremos aquí- sugirió el padre de Umi, mientras leía el periódico

-Nos vemos en unos momentos entonces- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor.

Nuestra protagonista salió del comedor y se dirigió lentamente hasta el jardín de la casa, cerró sus ojos en frente de la fuente que había y el agua la rodeo hasta llevarla suavemente a la fuente que existía en el palacio de Céfiro.

Así ella apareció en aquellos hermosos jardines que estaban en el interior de aquel majestuoso palacio. Habiendo llegado, comenzó a caminar suave y tranquilamente hacia el comedor, pensó que en esas casualidades Clef, se encontraba allí.

Afortunadamente su intuición no fallo, al abrir las puertas de dicho comedor, lo encontró sereno tomando desayuno mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través de la ventana.

-Buenos días- hablo ella con suavidad

-Buenos días mí querida Umi- saludo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

-¿Estás listo?- consulto la joven

-Si, pero me falta algo- respondió el mago

-¿Qué te falta?- pregunto con interés

-No es nada importante ¿crees que mis vestimentas estén bien para ir a mundo místico?- se aventuro a preguntar

-Según yo están bien, sin embargo allá en mi mundo, esa ropa es extraña- respondió Umi mientras sonreía

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué debería usar?- volvió a consultar

-Dime Clef ¿Con tu magia puedes cambiar la ropa a cualquier estilo de algún mundo diferente?- pregunto ella esta vez

-Si, claro que se puede-respondió el mago

-Bien, mira usa esto- dijo la chica, mientras sacaba de un bolso que llevaba una revista de ropa

El mago examino la revista primero, y luego miro cuidadosamente su contenido, al final se detuvo y sonrió satisfecho por elegir unas prendas bastante a su gusto y a su estilo por así decirlo.

Se dirigió a la chica y le dijo que lo esperara afuera un momento, la joven salió.

Pasaron unos minutos y de aquel salón salió un joven el cual llevaba unos jean azul oscuro, una polera blanca y sobre esta un poleron negro de un material parecido al cuero, en sus pies llevaba zapatos negros. En su cabeza ya no llevaba su peculiar corona y su gran bastón fue reducido a un colgante que pendía en su cuello.

La chica quedo sorprendida de lo guapo que se veía, claro está a sus ojos ya era muy guapo _(y a los míos igual jajajaja)._

-Te ves muy bien Clef- le dijo sonrojada

-Gracias- le respondió a medida que se acercaba a la joven

-¿Nos vamos?- consulto otra vez el mago mientras tomaba la mano de su amada

-Si, mis padres nos esperan- respondió suavemente

El mago tomo el báculo que llevaba por el momento en su cuello, este tomo su tamaño normal, Clef a su vez comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro logrando que una luz blanca y muy brillante los rodeara, envolviéndolos y dejándolos en frente de la entrada en la casa de la joven.

Ambos tomaron sus manos, y el mago se dejo guiar por su querida prometida por la casa, hasta llegar a un cuarto el cual se parecía a su estudio, lleno de libros, una chimenea, sillones y un escritorio. En dicho lugar se encontraban dos personas que apenas los vieron se acercaron lentamente el solo escucho la voz de su amada Umi.

-Mamá, Papá déjenme presentarles a mi novio, el es Clef- lo presento la joven

-Es un gusto conocerles señor y señora Ryuuzaki- saludo educadamente el mago

-El gusto es nuestro Clef-contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos

Continuara…

··································································································································································································································································································

Hola!, lo sé a pasado tiempo, pero como es la última semana en la universidad las pruebas salieron a flote como nunca, en fin ahora tuve un poco de tiempo para actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n, bueno cuídense mucho y no olviden comentar para saber sus opiniones.

Nos estamos leyendo

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

···································································································································································································································································································


	24. Sus padres y Céfiro

**La Luna Frente Al Mar **

······························································································································································································································································································································Capitulo 24: Sus padres y Céfiro…

······························································································································································································································································································································

Solo el hecho de ver a sus padres lo cohibió un poco, pero había afrontado cosas peores, y esto era algo que lo hacía por una fuerza más grande que era su deseo y el gran amor que sentía por su guerrera azul, por su amada y querida Umi.

Los miro una vez más, observo a Umi, y esta al verlo le dedico una dulce sonrisa, aquello lo tranquilizo mucho y le sonrió de la misma manera. Los padres de la chica solo lo observaban detenidamente con cuidado y estudiando.

-Bien, Clef por favor toma asiento- pronuncio seriamente el padre de la joven

-De acuerdo- respondió cordialmente el mago

-Bueno así que tú eres el susodicho que nos arrebato el amor de nuestra hija- pronuncio el padre de Umi

-Supongo que no la enamoraste por el hecho de ser la nuestra única hija, bien es sabido que Umi es la única heredera de la fortuna Ryuuzaki- dijo su madre con seriedad y antipatía en su voz

-¡Padre, madre!, ¿Cómo es posible que lo traten así?- dijo la joven molesta

-Hija, haz silencio no podemos fiarnos de cualquier tipo que trate de enamorarte- dijo con seriedad su padre

-No permitiré que lo insulten de esa manera, Clef no es así- hablo la chica con un tono alto

-Umi, silencio, tu padre y yo lo hacemos por tu bien, en este mundo la gente hace cualquier cosa con tal de aprovecharse- le menciono su madre

-Y bien, joven revela desde ya tus verdaderas intenciones con nuestra hija, como bien debes saber y como ya ha mencionado mi adorable y querida esposa Umi es la única heredera de nuestra fortuna, por lo que es un blanco muy apetecible para vagos como tu- pronuncio su padre con desdén

-No te aproveches de tu status para tratarlo así-le dijo Umi casi en un grito

-Umi no te preocupes, solo te están protegiendo- menciono suavemente Clef

-Pero aun así no tienen derecho de tratarte de ese modo, si ni siquiera te conocen- dijo la chica tristemente

-Tranquila, Bueno señor Ryuuzaki, tal y como usted desea yo le diré mis verdaderas intenciones, conocí a Umi hace ya bastante tiempo, la conocí junto a sus dos amigas Hikaru y Fuu, ambas las cuales están casadas con mis dos mejores amigos y grandes consejeros. Umi siempre fue llevada a sus ideas pero a su vez leal y una persona de gran confianza. Sin embargo he de decir que desconocía hasta ahora que era heredera de una gran fortuna, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado, ya que lo material es si bien importante no es lo necesario, por la sencilla que este no crea felicidad, es importante para sobrevivir, pero el corazón, el amor, la ternura, la felicidad y el cariño no es posible adquirirlo de esa manera, a veces lo que no podemos ver es lo mas importante en la vida. Entender que no siempre es más rico aquel que más tiene, sino el que menos sabe necesitar de aquellas cosas materiales. El tener a alguien junto a nosotros que nos brinda amor y apoyo nos hace las personas más ricas, ya que se posee dicha fortuna, de estar con alguien que realmente te ama. Esas son mis intenciones con su hija- hablo el mago suave y calmadamente

Todos escucharon en silencio las palabras de Clef, al cual los padres Umi solo observaban con el semblante serio y calmo.

Ambos se sintieron complacidos por sus palabras, ya que pudieron ver en los ojos de aquel joven la ternura que emanaba al hablar de su hija, y la sinceridad de sus palabras y ojos los convencieron de que el joven que estaba en frente de ellos era verdadero, honesto y leal. Pero sobre todo que amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hija, por lo que era y no por quién era.

-Te creemos- mencionaron al mismo tiempo los padres de la chica

-Gracias, desde un principio de todas maneras no tenía la intención de mentirles- les dijo el mago

-Bueno, bueno, perdónanos por ser tan malos contigo y decirte aquellas horribles cosas- se disculpo la madre de Umi

-No se preocupe, creo que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo- les sonrió Clef

-O sea que ¿solo era una broma?- consulto la joven con molestia en su voz

-Si lo lamentamos mucho, pero debíamos sacar a luz sus verdaderas intenciones- se disculpo su padre esta vez

-De acuerdo, pero si fue molesto- menciono Umi

-Bueno, esto ya pasó, vamos a lo importante- sugirió la madre de la joven

-Exacto, dinos Clef ¿a qué te dedicas?- consulto el padre de la chica

-Bueno, yo soy el mago supremo de Céfiro- respondió con total honestidad

Umi casi se fue de espalda al oír la respuesta de su prometido, seguro sus padres se reirían de el y lo echarían a patadas de la casa. Se dedico a observar solamente, sus padres tenían los ojos de un niño pequeño como si creyera y no a la vez aquello que le habían dicho.

-¿Céfiro? Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar- hablo la madre de la chica

-Claro que no, es otro mundo- contesto Clef

-No me convence mucho, eres mago en un mundo diferente, entonces ¿Cómo conociste a Umi?- consulto el padre

-Ella es una de las tres legendarias guerreras mágicas que salvo nuestro mundo de la destrucción- volvió a responder el joven

Umi no sabía que hacer sus padres parecían entretenidos escuchándolo, sin embargo sintió algo que se acercaba a ella, giro y vio a su madre la cual le susurraba al oído…

-¿Supongo que el habla de un videojuego?- consulto su madre

La chica solo la miro, y decidió por primera vez contarles a sus padres de aquel incidente y grandioso planeta

-Es verdad mamá, no se trata de ningún videojuego- respondió la joven

En eso su padre se levanto algo molesto y se acerco a Clef

-Supongo que no le has dado a mi hija alguna droga alucinógena- dijo en tono casi afirmativo

-Alucinógena, ¿para que querría hacer algo así?- consulto el joven

-Por que no nos creen Clef- le respondió la chica

-En ese caso, los llevaremos- dio por solucionado el tema

-¿A dónde pretendes llevarnos?- consultaros los padres

-A Céfiro Claro está- respondió el mago

-Como les dije soy el mago supremo de dicho mundo y mi poder a aumentado permitiéndome viajar a través de Céfiro y mundo místico, tanta veces quiera- les dijo mientras sonreía

-Muy bien si es verdad que existe dicho mundo llévanos allí- le dijo desafiante el padre de la chica

-De acuerdo, pero llevar cuatro personas de inmediato a Céfiro agotara gran parte de mi magia- menciono el mago

-No importa, vamos- dijo la madre de la chica al tiempo que tomaba su cartera

-Bien, cierren sus ojos, crean y deseen con todo su corazón llegar a céfiro- hablo el mago

El mago tomo su báculo y lo devolvió a su tamaño norma, tomo la mano de su querida Umi, y pronuncio un hechizo.

Los cuatro sintieron una calidez que los envolvió y levanto del suelo, pero a su vez dejándolos en tierra firme, lentamente abrieron sus ojos y quedaron impactados a lo que vieron…

Continuara…

······························································································································································································································································································································

Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, jajajaja lamento el retraso para variar, pero no tuve internet por unos días y cuando lo tuve olvide lo que iba a escribir.

Pero en fin para que sepan no e olvidado este fic me encanta n.n

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus comentarios.

A cierto no olviden creer en las luciérnagas para que así se vuelvan estrellas xD

Nos leemos Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

······························································································································································································································································································································


	25. Cefiro

La Luna Frente Al Mar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 25: Cefiro…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo que vieron ante sus ojos simplemente los dejo sin habla. Frente a ellos se encontraba un jardin esplendido, aun sin poder creerlo los padres de la chica se miraron anodadados, los dos solo tendieron a girarse sobre si mismo para asi poder observar a la joven pareja que se encontraba justo detrás.

-Supongo que esto es una prueba mas que suficiente para darnos cuenta lo limitada que es la mente de cada quien- pronuncio lentamente el padre de Umi

-Creo que lo unico que les puedo decir es bienvenidos al palacio y al maravilloso de Cefiro- hablo el mago

-Gracias, dime Clef, ¿nos mostrarias el resto del palacio?- consulto la madre de la joven

-Por supuesto, los habitantes del castillo han de estar en el gran comedor, nos dirigiremos alla- volvio a hablar Clef

-Asi es, ademas queridos padres, conoceran a nuestros amigos- hablo Umi con suavidad

-Por supuesto, a Hikaru y Fuu ya las conocemos, ambas jovencitas muy agradables-dijo la madre de la chica

-AH! Por supuesto aquellas niñas, nunca mas fueron a casa- observo el padre de la joven

-Eso es por que se casaron, ambas tienen un niño- hablo Umi

-Increible, asi que por eso no las habiamos visto- hablo la madre de Umi

-Hikaru y Fuu son las guerreras magicas del fuego y el aire, dos jovenes muy importantes en nuestro mundo, en especial Hikaru, sin embargo Fuu no se queda detrás, y despues de unas semanas Umi, sera igual de importante en nuestro mundo. Eso si ella ya lo es por el hecho de ser la guerrera magica del agua- hablo el mago

-Valla no pense que Umi fuese tan importante en otro mundo, pero dime querido yerno, ¿a que se debe la importancia de Hikaru y Fuu, aparte de ser guerreras magicas?- consulto el padre de Umi

-Bueno, Hikaru es en temas generales quien mantiene nuestro mundo en pie, es la persona mas importante aquí es conocido como el "pilar", sin embargo ella abolio este sistema para que asi seamos nosotros mismos quienes mantengamos el planeta en pie y no dependamos de alguien mas. Y Fuu es la reina de nuestro mundo, su esposo Ferio era el hemano del anterior pilar, quien fallecio, por esto el fue nombrado principe de Cefiro, y hace unos años tomo el cargo de rey y a su vez contrago matrimonio con Fuu quien paso a ser la reina- explico el mago

-Entonces Umi tendria un titulo mayor, por que se casara contigo y como tu eres el guru de este mundo, o sea el mago mas poderoso- comento la madre de la joven

-A si es, y no solo el mago mas poderoso y Guru de este mundo, si no que tambien la persona mas sabia de este mundo, supuestamente conozco todas las profecias y leyendas de este mundo- hablo el mago

-Pero debido a un incidente meses atrás nos dimos cuenta que cada leyenda y profecia tiene un trasfondo bastante peculiar, como hemos podido experimentar- hablo Umi esta vez.

Mientras avanzaban iban conversando y explicandoles todo lo referente a Cefiro a los padres de Umi, se acercaban al comedor en el cual deberian estar todos sus amigos. Umi hablaba con entusiasmo sobre lo referente a lo vivido en Cefiro y sus padres daban cuenta que aquello le habia cambiado la vida a su pequeña niña, haciendola madurar mas y a valorar cosas con mayor sentido que lo material, aunque siempre la educaron de aquella manera, supusieron que aquella experiencia le habia dejado mas enseñanza de todo lo que ellos pudiesen decirle.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al gran comedor, en donde estaban todos sentados compartiendo el desayuno, los presentes observaron a los recien llegados y les sonrieron.

-Buenos Dias- saludo Clef

-Buenos dias Clef, ya nos preguntabamos donde te habias metido- hablo Ferio

-Yo les dije que seguramente querias pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Umi- menciono Caldina

-Como no tienen respeto frente a Clef, me alegra que hayas llegado bien y sin ningun incombeniente- menciono un serio Latis

-¡Umi!- se escucho el grito de un niño pequeño que corria hasta los brazos de la joven

-Ceres dejate de niñerias- le regaño Windam

-Jajajajajajaja, por que te molestas, dijas lo que dijas nunca te hace caso- mencionaba entre risas Rayearth

-Hija, ¿Quién es este niño?- consulto su madre

-Este queridos padres es mi genio guardian Ceres- presento Umi

-Dejenme presentarme- pronuncio Ceres tomando la figura de un joven

-Yo soy el soberano del mar, quien domina los mares, el gran dragon azul, el increible y poderoso Ceres- se presento el genio

-Un placer Ceres, pero que chico tan simpatico- le saludo la madre de la chica

-Un gusto Ceres, gracias por cuidar de nuestra querida hija- hablo su padre

-Deberian mencionar lo arrogante que es- hablo Windam

Todos rieron, los cuatro recien llegados se sentaron a la mesa con los demas, se presentaron adecuadamente, por alguna razon Caldina y la madre de Umi, se llevaron de manera excelente y comenzaron a preparar de inmediato los arreglos del vestido y la boda en si. Todos hablaban de la boda que se celebraria dentro de unos dias mas, la paz al fin reinaba y los preparativos comenzaban rapidamente.

Los padres de Umi estaban comodos y sorprendidos a su vez de conocer un mundo diferente al de ellos, pero estaban felices de saber que su hija estaria en buenas manos. Estaban felices de que por fin serian abuelos, y que para ellos afortunadamente no deberian para los cumpleaños de sus nietos contratar un mago, si no que su propio padre seria capaz de sacar un conejo de un sombrero…

Continuara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! Bueno, bueno lamento el retraso, esta vez si que me tarde, pero me fui de vacaciones y no pude actualizar n.n, en fin aquí les traigo el cap 25 espero que les haya gustado mucho, espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo…

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	26. La luna frente al mar

La Luna Frente Al Mar

/

Capitulo 26: La Luna Frente Al Mar…

/

Cerca de dos semanas habían pasado desde que sus padres llegaron a Céfiro y la boda ya culminaba con los últimos detalles, no faltaba nada más que la misma ceremonia, la cual se celebraría dentro de un día.

Todos los habitantes del castillo estaban emocionados, ya que el matrimonio de una persona como el Gurú y gran mago de céfiro era un evento muy importante. La familia de la novia estaba emocionada y triste a la vez, ya que su única hija iba a casarse y desligarse de ellos.

Los novios por su parte estaban tan atareados con los planes de la boda, en especial sus trajes los cuales eran diseñados por Caldina, por lo tanto su elaboración era detallista y a su vez un trabajo de por si hermoso. Sin embargo este día al ser el previo a su ceremonia se lo tomaron por así decirlo libre para poder conversar, salieron hacia los jardines del palacio tomados de la mano.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- consulto el joven a su lado

-No, la verdad es que estoy ansiosa, pensar que solo falta un día y ya no doy más de la emoción, el hecho de poder unirme a ti como tu esposa me hace feliz y eso me pone ansiosa- contesto la joven

-Ya veo, yo también estoy ansioso por esto, pero me hace dichoso saber que compartiré mi vida con la mujer que amo- hablo el mago

-Estos días han pasado tan rápido que no he podido estar más ansiosa, incluso hoy parece que ha pasado con mucha prisa- observo Umi

-Debe ser porque hemos hecho muchas cosas en este tiempo y ambos estamos deseando que mañana llegue pronto- hablo Clef

-Si debe ser eso, sabes Clef me alegra de verdad estar aquí y poder casarme contigo- susurro la chica

-A mi también mi querida Umi, desde mañana ya nuestras vidas se unirán para siempre- le dijo el joven mientras la observaba con cariño

Ella solo sonrió y continuaron su paseo, la cena debería estar casi lista y ellos retomaban su camino hacia el comedor, donde seguramente estarían todos esperándolos. Observaban con detalle como el sol se ocultaba dejando matices en el cielo ellos lo miraron con tranquilidad, aquello solo indicaba que su boda solo estaba a unas horas más, los pasos se hacían más pausados hasta que llegaron al comedor en donde como lo habían pensado se encontraba toda su familia, así denominabas a sus amigos, al principio algunos enemigos y otros aliados pero al final se unieron a ellos convirtiéndose en amigos y a su vez en una gran familia.

Entre risas y planificando los últimos detalles se paso la cena, la madre de Umi y Caldina eran las más emocionadas en los detalles, desde que la madre de la chica conoció a Caldina se volvieron inseparables, reían y bromeaban casi todos los días y de vez en cuando se les unía Ceres solo para molestar.

-Y bien Caldina, ya está todo listo solo falta que lleguen los invitados mañana a primera hora y estaríamos listos- hablo la madre de Umi

-A si es, quiero que sepas que entre nuestros invitados se encuentra un numero de importante de aliados de nuestro planeta, ellos nos ayudaron contra la batalla de Debonair, por lo tanto su participación en este evento es de mucha importancia- hablaba Caldina

-Caldina olvidas que ellos también estuvieron presentes para mi boda con Fuu como para la de Latís con Hikaru- hablo un poco molesto Ferio

-No te metas tu solo eres el príncipe y Clef es una personalidad importante desde antes que cualquiera de nosotros naciera- argumento Caldina

-¿Cómo es eso?- consulto incrédula la madre de la chica

-Pues claro Gurú- Clef es muy importante incluso más que Ferio ya que es el gran mago de Céfiro, esta en este cargo hace años y como ya mencione incluso desde que cualquiera de nosotros naciera- respondió Caldina

-A ver en ese caso ¿Clef cuántos años tienes?- consulto el padre de la chica

-Yo tengo casi 700 años- contesto el joven

-¿Pero cómo es posible que te veas más joven que yo?- consulto afligido el padre de la chica

-Por que aquí en céfiro la fuerza del corazón mantiene a las personas en una continua forma y en buena salud, además es por eso que permanecemos jóvenes y podemos adoptar una cierta forma- contesto Clef

-¿O sea que todos aquí se mantienen jóvenes?- consulto la madre de la chica

-No todos, solo aquellos con gran fuerza en su corazón, y que poseen un cierto nivel de magia y status- contesto Ferio

- O ya entendemos- dijeron al unisonó los padres de la joven

-Bueno ya es algo tarde y mañana hay que estar en pie temprano para recibir a los invitados- observo Ráfaga

-Es cierto en ese caso buenas noches- hablo Clef

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, la luna en lo alto los observaba como cada quien entraba lentamente en un profundo sueño, para así recuperar energías para el día siguiente en donde seguramente ella seria testigo de lo que sucedería.

La mañana llego suavemente iluminando poco a poco los pasillos del castillo en donde ya se encontraban sus ocupantes levantados esperando que sus invitados llegasen, lentamente las horas iban pasando y con ellas sus invitados todos ataviados de elegante manera para la ceremonia que se celebraría horas más tarde. Las horas continuaban pasando y ya cerca de las ocho de la noche llegaban los últimos invitados a la ceremonia, cada persona tomaba su lugar ataviados esta vez con sus mejores ropas de gala, esperando que comenzara la boda.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y la luna la cual estaba llena se posaba frente al mar para ayudar con su hermosa luz la ceremonia la cual comenzaba. Los invitados observaron cómo se acercaba al altar el gran mago de céfiro, quien vestía sus ropas de gala y a su vez ceremoniales, casi siempre era él quien dirigía las bodas, sin embargo este papel lo tomo Ferio, quien siendo príncipe lo podía hacer.

Dentro de una habitación se encontraba la novia junto a su madre, la cual la ayudaba con su vestido y el maquillaje, al terminar aquello giro sobre sus talones y observo a su madre.

-¿Cómo estoy?- consulto la joven

-Preciosa hija mía- dijo su madre con lágrimas

-Mamá…- trato de hablar pero su madre la interrumpió

-Me siento feliz por ti, ya que encontraste a alguien que te ama por quien eres y no por lo que tienes, feliz de saber que tú estarás bien y serás amada- hablo su madre con suavidad y cariño

-Gracias mamá, te amo sabes, me has ayudado siempre y junto con papá siempre me han apoyado y ahora están aquí compartiendo esto que es tan importante para mí- dijo Umi

-Vamos querida, tu padre espera- le dijo su madre mientras tomaba su mano

-Ya estoy aquí- se escucho la voz del padre de la joven

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la madre con su hija, su esposa se puso a su lado y ambos observaron a su única hija con amor su padre tomo su mano y la sonrió. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar de la ceremonia, llegaron allí y la madre fue a tomar su lugar mientras la música comenzaba a sonar para dar paso al padre el cual traía a la novia tomada del gancho.

- Estas hermosa hija mía- le susurro el padre

-Gracias padre- le respondió la joven

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba el novio quien levanto su mano para así recibir la mano de la chica

-Clef, aquí te entrego la mayor fortuna que he tenido en la vida, dejo a tu cargo mi más grande tesoro y mi mayor inversión, por favor cuídala- dijo el padre de la chica mientras daba su mano al joven

-Ella estará segura conmigo, la cuidare y protegeré por el resto de mi vida- respondió el joven

-Gracias- dijo con lágrimas el padre de Umi

La ceremonia comenzó y los latidos del corazón aumentaban los minutos se hacían agradablemente eternos y placenteros, cada palabra era importante, cuando ambos dieron el si se escucharon los aplausos y cuando se les concedió el poder besarse para confirmar totalmente su unión la gente se levanto y aplaudió.

Cada quien se acerco para felicitarles y darles sus mejores deseos, felices fueron a la fiesta en donde celebraron su unión, habían pasado momentos difíciles y tristes, pero lograron superarlos todos, estaban allí como esposos, unidos para siempre, entregándose amor por el resto de sus vidas.

Luego de bailar y comer, se encontraban más que nada compartiendo con sus invitados, sin embargo Umi se acerco hacia el balcón y solo se dedico a observar.

-¿Qué miras querida Umi?- consulto una voz

-¡Clef!- se sorprendió la joven

-Miraba la luna, esta tal cual aquella noche cuando revelamos nuestros sentimientos- susurro la chica

-Esta hermosa igual que tu- alago su ahora esposo

-Gracias, pero me alegra haber celebrado nuestra boda justo cuando ella está frente al mar-hablo la chica

-Sabría que te gustaría que esto pasara- contesto con una sonrisa

-Ya es tiempo de volver adentro, a despedir a los invitados a sus habitaciones- hablo Umi

-Si vamos-hablo el mago

Ambos ingresaron al interior del castillo, para despedirse y de aquella manera compartir aquellas hermosas noches juntos por primera vez…

-Y así es como termina- hablo una voz…

Continuara…

/

Hola!, bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado mucho,

Lo cierto es que como nunca e estado en una boda no sé bien que pasa así que utilice mi imaginación lo mas que pude xD, bueno me dejan sus opiniones sobre este cap. y nos leemos en el ultimo capitulo cuídense

Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-

/


	27. Las leyendas en Cefiro

La Luna Frente Al Mar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Capitulo 27: Las Leyendas en Céfiro…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Según antiguas leyendas de Céfiro estos son conjuros, los cuales son eternos y estos llenan la luna, produciendo de esta manera el nacimiento de los seres mágicos y sobretodo puros en este mundo. Se dice que se crea un tipo de ángel al sellar su amor de esa manera, el cual vela por la felicidad de la pareja y busca su eterno amor, provocando que cada pareja cuando forma su familia se amen y sean más unidas que nunca._

-Entonces así termina esta linda historia- comento la voz de un pequeño

-¿Cómo es que la conoces?- consulto una pequeña

-Simple, mi mamá y papá me la contaron- volvió a mencionar aquel pequeño

-¿Pero si mi hermano estaba allí como no sabe nada?- hablo otra pequeña

-Por que a Kamio no le interesa contarte esta historia- hablo otra vez el pequeño

-Yo te creo Van- hablo esta vez una pequeña

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Mikami- hablo otra niña

-Gracias Emerude- volvió a hablar Mikami

-En ese caso es su problema si me creen o no- hablo el chico

-Yo le preguntare a mi mamá y papá si es verdad tu historia- hablo otra vez Mikami

Mikami y Van se miraron, ambos intimidándose con su mirada, las otras chicas solo observaban aquella imagen.

Van es el hijo mayor de Umi y Clef, de los cuales heredo la blanca piel y un cabello azulado como el de su madre además de los ojos azules. En cambio Mikami tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, era muy parecida a su hermano mayor.

-Si pelean sus madres los regañaran otra vez- hablo Emerude, llamada así en honor a su fallecida tía, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes hermosos.

-Van, Papá te retara otra vez por pelear con Mikami- hablo la hermanita de Van

-Lo sé bien Rika, pero esta niña no me cree y yo no he mentido- contesto algo enfadado

-Pero yo no quiero que discutas con Mikami es mi mejor amiga junto a Emerude- dijo tristemente Rika, quien a diferencia de su hermano tenía el cabello lila como el de su padre y lo llevaba hasta los hombros, sin embargo al igual que su hermano heredo los hermosos ojos azules de su madre

-De acuerdo, lo siento Mikami- dijo en un suspiro el niño

-Yo igual, pero aun así le preguntare a mi mamá- dijo decidida Mikami

-Haz lo que quieras niña- le dijo despectivamente el niño

-Me dices niña todo el tiempo y tu solo tienes 9 años tonto-le reclamo Mikami

-Mikami nosotras solo tenemos 8 años- le recordó Emerude

-Lo sé, pero el igual solo es un niño- contesto molesta Mikami

-Pero igual soy mayor que tú por un año- le dijo con burla el chico

-Llamare a mi hermano- hablo más molesta

-Mikami, recuerda que Yuki y Kamio siempre andan con Van- le recordé Rika esta vez

-Lo sé pero igual es mi hermano mayor- hablo Mikami

El viento golpeaba suavemente la cara de los cuatro chicos que allí estaban, discutiendo por la historia que acababa de contar Van, el niño había escuchado esa historia hace algunos días de sus padres y se la estaba contado a su hermanita, pero se unieron Emerude hija de Ferio y Fuu y a su vez Mikami hija de Hikaru y Latís, así que tuvo que contar la historia desde el comienzo, añadió mucho de su parte, pero no omitió nada.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que a lo lejos se escucharon las voces de dos chicos…

-Mikami, aquí estas mamá te está buscando, vamos antes de que sea papá el que nos venga a buscar- le decía Kamio a su hermanita

-De acuerdo vamos, además le quiero preguntar algo a mi mami- menciono la niña mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano que su hermano le ofrecía

-Bueno vamos, ah Van mañana nos juntamos para ir al bosque a explorar- le recordó Kamio a Van

-Bien, nos vemos- le respondió el hijo del mago

-En fin vamos Emerude nuestros padres también nos llaman- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-Sí, hasta luego Rika y Van, nos vemos a la cena- se despidió la chica

-Bueno ya te lo recordó Kamio nos vemos a la cena Van, Rika hasta luego- menciono el chico mientras se iba de la mano con su hermana

-Nos quedamos solos- hablo Rika

-Oye, yo estoy aquí- le recordó molesto Van

-Sí, ¿vamos nosotros igual donde nuestros padres?- consulto riéndose la niña

-Yo creo Papá dijo algo de las leyendas de Céfiro- hablo el niño mientras miraba al cielo tratando de recordar

-Entonces vamos así convencemos a mamá de que haga un pastel para la cena- sugirió la pequeña

-¡Pastel!, me encanta el pastel, vamos entonces- hablo emocionado

-Pero, ¿Cómo convencemos a mamá?- dijo preocupada la niña

-Simple hermanita, le decimos a papá que mamá dijo que hoy tenía ganas de hacer un pastel entonces papá se alegrara por que igual le gusta el pastel, y mamá no tendrá más opción que hacerlo- hablo con astucia el niño

-Hermano que inteligente, vamos entonces- le dijo su hermanita mientras le tomaba la mano a su hermano

-¡Pastel!- gritaron los dos retoños de Umi y Clef

Así los hijos e hijas de nuestros protagonistas se dispersaron y salieron hacia el interior del castillo yendo hacia donde sus padres se encontraban.

-Según antiguas leyendas de Céfiro estos son conjuros, los cuales son eternos y estos llenan la luna, produciendo de esta manera el nacimiento de los seres mágicos y sobretodo puros en este mundo. Se dice que se crea un tipo de ángel al sellar su amor de esa manera, el cual vela por la felicidad de la pareja y busca su eterno amor, provocando que cada pareja cuando forma su familia se amen y sean más unidas que nunca- hablo entre la oscuridad Ceres

-Es curioso como ellos aun no comprenden por completo esta leyenda- hablo Rayearth

-Exacto, en ningún momento ellos se preguntaron el por qué no podían ver a aquellos seres tan puros que los mantendría unidos y haría crecer su familia- dijo Windam seriamente

-Cierto, pero díganme amigos míos, como ellos no se darían cuenta que aquellos seres tan puros, casi como ángeles son aquellos niños que han tenido juntos, y que son al final fruto de sus verdaderos sentimientos y su profundo amor- dijo entre risas Ceres

-Bueno algún día se darán cuenta- dijo Rayearth

-Supongo que el Gurú se dio cuenta- menciono Windam

-En fin no me importa si el mago ese se dio cuenta o no, yo quiero saber si los dos niños de mi querida guerrera lograran que haga un pastel, por que yo también quiero comer- dijo Ceres

-Ahora solo piensas en eso- hablo molesto Windam

-Pero son deliciosos y a ti también te gustan bastante- hablo Rayearth dirigiéndose hacia Windam

-De acuerdo, si son deliciosos. Vamos adentro entonces- dijo entre suspiros el genio del viento

-¡Pastel allá voy!-grito Ceres con ambas manos levantadas

Los tres genios ingresaron al castillo para averiguar si el plan de los dos pequeños de Umi y Clef, daba resultado, así también se perdieron en su interior al tiempo que la luna hacia su aparición por el ya casi estrellado cielo.

_**Fin**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hola! bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo final de mi fic, déjenme decirles que este final ya lo tenía listo hace meses y me encanto. Espero que se hayan divertido con mi fic desde el principio hasta el final, y sobre todo agradezco su apoyo a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios como a aquellos que lo leyeron n.n bueno nos leemos en otro fic…

Gracias Ryuuzaki Kirimi.-


End file.
